


We could live like legends

by Walter_K



Series: Lara & Jacob by UngarnMoc [1]
Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Missing Scene, Retelling, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 02:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: Параллельно с событиями ROTTR Лара пытается разобраться в себе и своих чувствах к Якову, прозрачно намекнувшему, что он был бы рад, если она останется с ним, в Долине. Но у Якова есть вполне корыстный интерес — не позволить Источнику покинуть Китеж





	1. Под копотью времен

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beneath the stains of time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613540) by [UngarnMoc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UngarnMoc/pseuds/UngarnMoc). 

> Перевод [We could live like legends](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1185677) авторства UngarnMoc

**1\. Под копотью времен**

Лара стояла на высокой башне и смотрела на простирающийся внизу Город. Его руины, если точнее, — поправила она себя. Лара легко могла представить пейзаж его прежнего величия — с грандиозными зданиями, пышущими жизнью и, определенно, очень оживленным населением.

Но юная Крофт была восхищена этим городом, даже когда он уже был разрушен — потому что он был полон тайн и мистерий и обладал своей историей. Эти стены повидали великие события, и Лара была бы счастлива сидеть рядом с Яковом и просто слушать его рассказы о городе и его жителях — то, что говорится в легендах, — о том, как они пришли сюда и построили его, о Святом Источнике... да обо всем. Именно ради таких вещей она и последовала по стопам отца и стала археологом. Конечно, она хотела идти и своим путем и испытывала глубокое уважение к Ричарду, примеряя на себя такую роль, ведь истории отца о мифах были почти что волшебными и очень вдохновляющими. Лара скучала по тем временам, когда мир вокруг был полон чудес и волшебства. Может, какая-то ее часть еще жаждала этого беззаботного чувства, может, это и было отчасти причиной того, что она оказалась здесь, выбрав такой путь. Конечно, все было несколько сложнее, а после Яматая тем более все изменилось, но, возможно, где-то глубоко внутри она была рада тому, что не каждая сказка — ложь.

А это, конечно, значило, что чудовища тоже были реальны. Она уже достаточно их повидала. Но не только причудливых диких животных — еще сильнее ее пугали чудовища среди людей. Создания природы были тем, кто они есть — кровожадными тварями, — и их намерения были ясны сразу: убить.

С людьми было сложнее. Они старались изображать из себя что-то иное и ложь была частью их природы.

Тяжело вздохнув, Лара смотрела, как облачко пара закрутилось в воздухе и смешалось с холодным сибирским воздухом.  
Здесь было так спокойно. Руины и простая жизнь. И тишина.  
Никаких криков, приказов, выстрелов... никаких предсмертных вздохов и мучительных стонов. Может, побыв здесь еще немного, Лара смогла бы снова ощутить себя целой. Может, на это ушли бы годы, но она была уверена — ее все еще можно спасти. Прямо сейчас, в этот самый момент она могла бы повернуться спиной ко всему тому безумию и найти уголок спокойствия.

Иногда Лара позволяла себе покрутить в голове мысль о нормальной жизни. Конечно, никакие великие открытия ее тогда уже не ждут — зато сколько умиротворения. Мифы останутся мифами, а чудовища пусть остаются во тьме. Она будет вопиюще безразлична к легендам, за которыми может скрываться правда, но у нее хотя бы будет шанс на нормальную жизнь. Может, она встретит кого-то. Человека, которого полюбит.

Лара мягко усмехнулась сама себе, но не от радости. Такая жизнь — не для нее. Она должна была стать кем-то большим, чем простым обывателем — а это значило, что путь ее был тяжелой ношей, которую она должна нести сама.

И иногда она чувствовала себя одиноко.

Сзади послышались шаги, и Лара обернулась на звук. Сейчас, среди этих мест она не соблюдала осторожность, потому что каким-то образом была уверена, что здесь она в безопасности. Мужчина был выше ее, у него были теплые голубые глаза и легкая мягкая улыбка.

— Яков, — приветливо поздоровалась Лара. Его улыбка стала чуть шире, и, подойдя ближе, он встал рядом, пока ее взгляд был устремлен в сторону гор.

Лара не обращала внимания на его присутствие — хоть они и просто молчали некоторое время, ей было комфортно. От Якова словно волнами исходило какое-то тепло и спокойствие, и быть рядом с ним было удивительно легко — словно завернуться в мягкое одеяло и никогда из него не вылезать.

Поначалу это чувство было таким чужеродным, что даже раздражало ее. Когда они первый раз встретились тогда, в тюрьме, ей тут же отчаянно захотелось сбросить это с себя. Она изо всех сил попыталась отвертеться от его предложения, но когда он упомянул Источник, любопытство одержало верх — кто бы отказался от такого? И она приняла предложение, хоть и без особого удовольствия. А потом это теплое чувство забралось ей под кожу и она уже не смогла ничего с ним поделать.

— У тебя такой вид, будто ты не здесь, — вернул ее к реальности его голос.

Наверное, она отвлеклась. Моргнув, она взглянула на Якова.

— Что, прости?

Вместо ответа последовал теплый смешок, от которого по Ларе пробежала легкая дрожь.

— Ничего, просто ты выглядела так... умиротворенно.

— А... — Она не стала это комментировать и помолчала еще немного. А потом, с надеждой посмотрев на Якова, спросила: — Расскажешь мне еще о Городе? — Ей отчаянно нужно было знать больше о прошлом Китежа, что же в действительности здесь произошло, ну и... ей нравилось слушать Якова и его рассказы. У него был такой приятный голос — голос человека, словно прожившего уже много столетий, голос, полный мудрости и знаний, и Ларе остро хотелось быть рядом и учиться у него. Она не знала, в чем его секрет — может, он прочел множество старинных текстов? Она встречала некоторые из них в Долине, так что Яков легко мог почерпнуть свои знания из них.

Он посмотрел на нее, потом снова на Город.

— Может быть. Однажды.

Какой короткий ответ. Лара надеялась, что он с радостью поделится с ней, но он всегда сталкивался с неприятием со стороны людей из внешнего мира — и понятно, что теперь это давалось ему нелегко.

— У меня нет времени на «однажды», — ответила Лара, не сумев скрыть некоторое недовольство в голосе.

— Тогда останься.

Лара удивленно округлила глаза. Яков не сразу взглянул на нее — он будто бы боялся увидеть ее реакцию, но все же медленно повернулся. Он был абсолютно серьезен и сказал это не потому, что оно само случайно сорвалось с языка. Он в самом деле предлагал ей остаться в деревне.

Лара сглотнула, потом открыла рот, чтобы ответить — но голос подвел ее, и, сжав губы на мгновение, она попыталась снова:

— Как это возможно?

_«Что скажут твои люди? Как я могу здесь жить? Что может Китеж мне предложить? **Зачем** мне оставаться?»_

Но, когда вопрос возник в ее голове, она уже знала ответ.

_«Единственное, ради чего я бы осталась... это ты.»_

Теперь он повернулся к ней уже всем телом и подошел ближе.

— А что тебя ждет там, снаружи? Ты отчаянно ищешь что-то, но никак не можешь найти, тобой движет трепещущая пустота внутри. — Он протянул руки и нежно коснулся ее плеч. — Но если ты останешься, то, может быть, найдешь свое место... Быть может, Китеж даст тебе то, что ты действительно желаешь.

_«Может, **я** дам тебе то, что ты желаешь.»_

Он в самом деле именно это имел в виду или Ларе просто хотелось это услышать? Была ли она в таком отчаянии, была ли настолько одинока, чтобы так превратно его понять?

Она не знала, что пугает ее сильнее: ошибаться или оказаться правой на его счет.

— Яков, я.. я... Там моя жизнь, мое наследие, память об отце, мне нужно вернуться. Нужно защитить все то, что осталось — замок Крофтов, работу отца...

— Это всего лишь имя, Лара. Лишь имя. Замок и тот путь, которому ты должна следовать... Это просто репутация, то, что от тебя ожидают другие. Ты не обязана так жить.

Она снова опустила взгляд. Внезапно ей стало слишком тяжело думать об этом — она совсем не ожидала такого предложения и совершенно точно не ожидала от себя желания его принять. Ей казалось, словно она предает саму себя, ведь она думала, что знает, что должна делать — а теперь вот уже размышляла, не бросить ли все только потому, что об этом попросил мужчина, которого она едва знает.

Он убрал руку с ее плеча и коснулся щеки. Щека была румяной от холода, и кожа горела — Лара была уверена, что к тому же еще и покраснела немного. Он гладил ее по щеке — и его пальцы были жестковатыми, но удивительно теплыми.

— Ты — нечто намного большее, чем твое имя.

Его мягкий голос будто бы останавливал время — сейчас, посреди сибирского холода, были только они вдвоем. На короткое мгновение все вокруг потеряло смысл — все, кроме них двоих. Если бы она могла сделать так, чтобы это длилось вечно — в никогда не кончающейся временной петле чувствовать этот момент, такой осязаемый, что его, казалось, можно схватить и прижать к себе...

Но магия рассеялась в то мгновение, когда он опустил руки и, немного смущенный, как и она, отступил назад. Он выглядел так, словно не в полной мере верил в то, что делал. Настолько ли сильно он сомневался внутри себя? Спрашивал ли себя, действительно ли желает этого? Должен ли? Был ли он просто не уверен или вовсе боялся того, что она стала для него что-то значить? Значила ли она для него хоть что-то?

Лара вопросительно посмотрела на него. В ее взгляде блеснула искорка острого ума, а также смущение. Вопросы вроде «почему?» и «что случилось?» уже жгли ее изнутри, но она не была уверена, стоит ли их задавать. Он едва не улыбнулся: она была невероятно умна, храбрее многих из его людей, — может, в каком-то смысле, даже храбрее его самого, — у нее был сильный характер — и в то же время он читал ее, как открытую книгу. Все проведенное на бренной земле время, все люди, которых он встречал и у которых учился, каждая крупица полученного опыта помогала ему видеть ее. Она была так молода и хотела так многого — и у нее были все шансы, чтобы этого достичь, но ей еще предстояло столькому научиться. Яков знал ее, потому что когда-то, сотни лет назад, он сам был таким же. Но она все еще могла его удивить.

— Подумай об этом, — только и сказал он, а потом повернулся и ушел к своим людям, оставив Лару один на один с множеством вопросов, превративших ее мирок в полный беспорядок.


	2. Соскальзываю на глубину

Войдя в Долину, Лара выдохнула в холодный воздух: с очередной задачей покончено, и теперь она может вернуться и немного отдохнуть, а потом снова собраться в путь на поиски новых секретов в дикой глуши.

Но, по правде говоря, Лара стремилась туда не к новым открытиям, не к неизведанному и не к загадкам, которые надо разгадать. На самом деле она бежала.

По жизни Лара крайне редко избегала проблем — она предпочитала действовать, а не сидеть на месте и ждать у моря погоды. Но в этот раз все было иначе.

Просьба Якова пугала ее. Яков пугал ее.

Она остановилась, чтобы отдохнуть, а потом по недолгому размышлению сменила курс, чтобы пройтись, немного побыть одной и поразмыслить. Теперь-то это уж точно просто очередной способ избежать встречи с ним.

Столкнувшись лицом к лицу с чудовищами и людьми, желавшими ее убить, Лара продолжала оставаться бесстрашным бойцом даже вопреки страху, и перла дальше. Но когда дело касалось личной жизни, она не была столь смелой.

Не говоря уж об отношениях. Эта сфера вообще практически не существовала в ее жизни.

Но это не было совпадением — на то были веские причины.

Она бы сказала, что все из-за ее сверхъестественных похождений, но это было правдой лишь отчасти. Лара была одиночкой и раньше. Она не была против отношений и у нее бывали партнеры, но ей всегда казалось, что она должна отыгрывать какую-то роль, чтобы быть полностью принятой другим человеком. Но рано или поздно она уставала от этого, показывала свое истинное лицо и все шло наперекосяк. То ли она слишком любила командовать, то ли просто была «слишком», то ли зазнайкой, то ли держала дистанцию, Лара не знала.

Зато она знала, что вся эта романтика с променадами по берегу моря под луной — это не для нее, а всем хотелось, чтобы она была как раз нежной девой с обнимашками и всем таким. Нет, это неплохо, но этого мало. Ее представление об отношениях включало совместные приключения, а далеко не все парни были в восторге от идеи, рискуя жизнью, заблудиться у черта на куличках в поисках многовековых мифов. Ей был нужен спутник, а не «сильная рука». Ей хотелось иметь человека, который был бы ей ровней и принимал ее такой, какая она есть.

Очевидно, до сих пор никто подходящий ей так и не попался, так что Лара просто сдалась и время от времени по мере надобности подыскивала сексуальных партнеров.

Лара не была каменным истуканом — у нее были здоровые потребности здоровой женщины, а раз секс — это просто развлечение, то постоянный партнер для этого не обязателен. Лара знала, что нравится мужчинам, и если она положила на кого-то глаз ради одной ночи и это влечение взаимно, то зачем отказывать себе в удовольствии? Но это не имело ничего общего с отношениями, с тем, когда знаешь человека и имеется достаточно времени, чтобы узнать его предпочтения и выразить свои. Может быть, без отношений она была несколько смелее, позволяла себе чуточку больше. Заниматься сексом с незнакомцем, которого она никогда больше не увидит, сильно облегчало дело. В этом были свои плюсы и минусы.

Но в таком случае она ничего не испытывала к самому человеку. Ничего, кроме физического влечения. Это совсем не то, как если постепенно взращивать внутри себя что-то большее, все сильнее хотеть быть с человеком рядом и узнать его поближе. Так что была велика вероятность, что он сделает ей больно, как это бывало раньше. Лара уже давно не ребенок, она переживала расставания. Иногда все проходило для нее легко, иногда — нет, потому что ей искренне хотелось, чтобы все получилось, но ничего не выходило. Иногда она плакала. И ей больше не хотелось испытать это снова. Она думала, что не сможет так больше, по крайней мере, не в таком скором времени — все ее путешествия несколько сократили те жизненные периоды, за которые она могла кого-то встретить.

А потом появился Яков и предложил остаться.

Конечно, это бы не должно ничего для нее значить. Как будто почти незнакомый мужчина предлагает задержаться у него дома... Ей стоило четко и ясно сказать «нет». Но до того момента она хотя бы могла притворяться, что он никто иной, как просто кратковременный союзник, тот, кто не собирается ее убивать и помогает только потому, что у них пересекаются интересы. Она могла не замечать растущее тепло внутри, когда Яков был рядом, и отгонять любые мысли о нем в остальное время. Но теперь, после его предложения, она уже не могла отрицать, что хотела сказать ему «да».

Хотела хотя бы попытаться. Хотела дать себе еще один шанс сильнее, чем когда-либо.

Она остановилась у разрушенной постройки на самой границе деревни — лес здесь потихоньку начинал вступать в свои права. Какое причудливое сочетание следов человека и дикой природы! Лара оперлась о стену, и холод камня за спиной вернул ее к реальности, но проблемы не покинули ее. Слишком много чувств она испытывала, слишком много мыслей роилось в голове, просто слишком много всего — так, что ей хотелось кричать. Лара прикрыла ладонями глаза и чертыхнулась.

_«Черт, черт, черт!»_

Она бы с радостью пошла бродить дальше, лишь бы наткнуться на какую-нибудь гробницу, дикого зверя или солдат Тринити. Лишь бы не иметь дела со всем этим и как можно дольше избегать деревню и Якова.

— Какая же я трусиха, — с горечью в голосе тихо рассмеялась она.

— Никогда не считал тебя трусихой.

Лара замерла — ее пульс участился и она уже потянулась к ножу, чтобы защищаться; какого черта она опять пропустила мимо ушей, как кто-то подкрался к ней? Чертовы проблемы. Но она сразу вздохнула с облегчением, увидев Якова. Он протянул руки вперед, показывая, что не представляет угрозы.

Не представляет угрозы. Ха-ха, смешно.

Лара вздохнула, опустила оружие и снова прислонилась к стене, откинув голову и прикрыв глаза. И вдруг почувствовала себя очень усталой.

— Не делай так больше, пожалуйста.

Он слегка усмехнулся и подошел ближе. Может, даже слишком близко — так, что Лара могла услышать его запах. Яков пах кожей, землей и мускусом. Это почему-то напомнило ей о доме — странно, ведь дома никогда так не пахло, — и она почти ощутила тепло его тела. Ей не хотелось открывать глаза — не было необходимости видеть его, когда она могла его почувствовать.

— Ты куда-то пропала, — просто сказал он.

— М-м-м... — Он что, искал ее? — У меня были дела.

— Я слышал об этом. Гробницы, солдаты...

Наконец Лара взглянула на него.

— Ну да, все как обычно.

Обычное дело. Это и пугало.

Он улыбнулся в ответ, но улыбка быстро сошла на нет и его голубые глаза приняли более серьезное выражение. Лара знала, какую тему он сейчас затронет, и ей не хотелось об этом говорить. Она только-только вернулась — усталая, грязная, даже, черт побери, голодная, хоть пока и не вполне ощущала этого. У нее была куча предлогов, чтобы извиниться и снова сбежать. Но это снова будет бегством от проблем. И Лара уже ненавидела себя это. Это было не в ее характере.

Лара молчала. Они смотрели друг на друга, ожидая, кто заговорит — каждый из них не хотел начинать.

Яков сдался первым.

— Полагаю, у тебя не было времени подумать над тем, о чем я говорил ранее.

Ну началось.

Лара ощутила, как в ней растет напряжение, пока чуть поворачивалась в его сторону, чтобы взглянуть в глаза. Она должна сделать это прямо здесь и сейчас.

— Яков... Мы оба знаем, что я не могу остаться.

Его ответный взгляд говорил о том, что он не согласен. Нет, он ее не понимал. Она не могла просто взять и бросить все, чтобы выполнить его желание, пусть и не была до конца уверена, что между ними. Она не могла отказаться от всего ради глупого увлечения.

И снова в ней появилось оно — желание согласиться. Попробовать. Дать шанс. Посмотреть, сработает ли.

С ним.

Нет, она действительно не могла... не должна этого делать.

Снова почувствовав раздражение, Лара отошла от стены, сделала несколько нервных шагов. Яков молча последовал за ней — она чуть ли не кожей чувствовала его пристальный взгляд.

— Да что тебе от меня вообще надо?! — вдруг не выдержала она. Ей надо сосредоточиться на задаче, на Источнике, а не на вот этом вот, не на запросах, которые она не может выполнить.

— Просто хочу узнать тебя поближе. — Говорит еще загадками постоянно. Ларе хотелось засмеяться; нет, на самом деле не хотелось, и они оба это знали. Она вдруг поняла, что не одна — не одна смущена и не одна боится тайных уголков своей души.

— Я не могу остаться, потому что мне здесь не место. — Попробуем другой способ: сказать полуправду. Все лучше, чем признаться, что она просто боится своих чувств. Боялась ли она именно их или боялась бросить все, чего добилась? Бросить наследие Ричарда? Возможно, это и было самым страшным.

Но Лара и не лгала. Не совсем. Ей в каком-то роде нравилось быть здесь, нравилась простая жизнь и ее неторопливый ритм, но остаться? Нет, это не для нее. Она не чувствовала себя готовой пустить корни вообще где-либо.

Где это она должна осесть? Когда? С кем?

— А где твое место? — Как ему удавалось находить самые простые и самые раздражающие вопросы, ответы на которые только усугубляли ситуацию?

— Я не знаю, — потеряв терпение, ответила она грубоватым тоном, и ее голос отдался эхом среди деревьев. — Нигде!

Последовавшая тишина оглушила ее. Яков стоял, не шелохнувшись, не говоря ни слова, а Лара дышала, стараясь успокоить пульс. Она не была в опасности и находилась на открытом пространстве — и все равно чувствовала себя загнанной в угол. И ей это очень не нравилось.

Она посмотрела на мерзлую землю под ногами и промямлила:

— Зачем ты так со мной?

Он сдвинулся с места и миролюбиво подошел ближе. Коснулся ее подбородка, чтобы встретиться с ней взглядом. Она смотрела прямо в его нежные голубые глаза, полные тепла — и будь прокляты Тринити и иже с ними за то, что привели ее сюда. Будь проклято все, что привело ее к нему.

Или это должно было произойти?

— Может, ты просто еще не нашла свое место. Ты совсем не потеряна и уж точно не нуждаешься в руководстве, но, видит бог, я пойду за тобой куда угодно.

Лара издала то ли вздох, то ли стон. Ее путешествия были далеко не Диснейлендом.

Кто захочет последовать за ней?

— Зачем тебе это? — прошептала она. Он заставил ее пойти на это, и теперь она была готова узнать. Она должна была знать.

Ее вопрос, казалось, заставил его задуматься на мгновение, поразмыслить над ответом. А потом он приблизился и коснулся ее губ в мягком, нежном поцелуе.

Обычно в поцелуях не было ничего особенного. Лара впервые поцеловалась лет в двенадцать — быстренько, глупенько, просто так.

Но этот был совсем не похож на другие.

Он был похож на медленное соскальзывание в теплую темноту, в которой ничего больше нет. Это было так приятно, и в то же время так страшно — отпускать себя и позволять всему вокруг медленно пропадать, и не следить ни за чем. Было ли это столь ужасно, потерять контроль? Просто позволять всему случаться само собой, разбиваться вдребезги и пропадать из поля зрения. Почему бы и нет? Она снова была укутана в то самое одеяло и была совершенно не в силах сбросить его. Она падала и падала, но не обращала на это внимания — она ничего не весила, ей не нужно было ни о чем думать или что-то решать. Просто быть.

И больше ей ничего не нужно. Только мягкое, нежное, любящее, теплое.

Он отстранился, буквально на расстояние дыхания, и наконец дал ей самый простой ответ на свете:

— Хочу.


	3. Мы выбрали опасный путь

Ночью морозы были суровы. Сибирь — безжалостное место, всегда готовое проверить на прочность каждого, кто осмелится прийти сюда. Русские не ограждали территорию ГУЛага не случайно: главным врагом заключенных здесь были не солдаты, а сама природа. Любой мог попытаться сбежать — но дикие леса и длинные холодные ночи не были приветливы ни к кому. Лара быстро поняла эту незатейливую логику, пока они с Яковом шли по глубокому снегу сквозь лес. Было убийственно холодно; она даже не могла вспомнить, каково это — не мерзнуть все время, и, боже, от мысли о горячей ванне хотелось чуть ли не расплакаться.

К счастью, они заметили заброшенное укрытие, где можно было переночевать, и успели достигнуть его как раз перед тем, как опустилась ночь и температура стала резко падать. Не то чтобы днем было тепло, но все-таки есть существенная разница между -20° и -50°.

Пока Яков разбирал оставленные в укрытии запасы в поисках какой-нибудь еды, Лара быстро развела огонь. В таких природных условиях Потомкам было очень сподручно всегда иметь подобные убежища — Яков всегда следил, чтобы там были теплые шкуры и еда и любой нуждающийся мог скоротать пару ночей, например, житель деревни, столкнувшийся с трудностями во время охоты или сбившийся с курса.

И, конечно, Ларе и Якову, искавшим уголок тишины и уединения, такое убежище было как нельзя кстати.

Костер наполнял небольшую пещеру оранжевым светом, и уже становилось заметно теплее. Очень вовремя — снаружи как раз начался снегопад, который, скорее всего, не прекратится до утра. Боже, прямо какое-то Рождество.

Лара смотрела, как падает снег, и вспоминала, когда в последний раз она по-настоящему радовалась Рождеству — и как так вышло, что вот немного снега, а она уже вспоминает праздники, которые перестали что-то для нее значить еще тогда, когда ей исполнилось девять. Чужое тело тяжело опустилось рядом с ней на густой мех, прижалось, Лара почувствовала его тепло — и это вернуло ее к реальности.

Она повернулась к Якову. Тот передал ей металлическую кружку с горячим напитком, сваренным на воде из того снега, который Лара недавно собрала.

— Спасибо, — она нежно улыбнулась Якову и принюхалась к чашке. Пахло елкой. — Что это?

— Хвойный чай. И... — Яков протянул другую руку — в ладони оказалась горсть чего-то сухого и бурого, — немного сушеного мяса.

— О, да ты гурман, — посмеялась Лара, приняв еду, выглядевшую лет на сто минимум, и которая на вкус была примерно такой же — сухой, очень соленой и жесткой. Слава богу, что есть чай, так хоть можно запить.

Жуя, Яков задумчиво оглядел один кусочек.

— Это ужасно.

Лара прыснула в чашку и рассмеялась — наверное, впервые... пожалуй, за очень долгое время.

— Определенно, худший из всех ужинов, на которые я ходила. — Они обменялись взглядами и теперь рассмеялись оба: было что-то комичное в том, чтобы сидеть в пещере черти где, пить горячую воду с плавающими в чашке еловыми иголками и жевать практически несъедобные кусочки мяса — но им обоим нравилось. В этом не было ничего ужасного, потому что они были вдвоем, и это навсегда останется одним из совместных воспоминаний.

Ларе нравились такие мелочи, нравилось разделять их с Яковом — после стольких лет одиночества это было довольно странное ощущение, может, даже немного пугающее. Ей было сложно делиться чем-то сокровенным с другим человеком. Но Яков на нее не давил. Он никогда не пытался вести ее или навязывать что-либо — хоть у него самого был твердый характер, он спокойно позволял Ларе делать все, что она пожелает. Он только озвучивал ей свое мнение или предлагал какие-то варианты, разные пути решения, но всегда давал ей самой принимать их. Несмотря на то, что он был старше, он никогда не давил, но все равно учил ее новому в своей мягкой манере. Наконец у Лары появился человек, к которому она могла обратиться в случае сомнений, и он не посмотрел бы на нее с неприязнью или страхом, как это сделала Сэм после Яматая.

Лара подалась вперед и легонько коснулась его руки. Он сразу протянул ей ладонь, и она положила в нее свою.

С момента их разговора у руин в лесу они не раз касались друг друга. А еще улыбались и обменивались взглядами, а когда Яков что-нибудь ей показывал или рассказывал, то всегда находил повод к ней прикоснуться — невольно погладить по спине или ненароком ласково задеть кистью ее руку. Она ловила или чувствовала на себе его взгляд, когда занималась своими делами, например ночью чистила оружие у костра. Лара сразу узнавала это чувство и с радостью принимала его, и это всегда вызывало у нее легкую улыбку. Ей понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы к этому привыкнуть и отвечать взаимностью — но Лара всегда быстро училась.

Яков притянул ее за руку ближе, чтобы она придвинулась к нему. Она отставила кружку и с удовольствием позволила Якову себя обнять и прижать к себе, спиной к его груди. Она сидела у него на коленях, и он защищал ее от жестокого холода снаружи. Лара быстро сообразила, что он очень любил обниматься и таким образом выражал свою симпатию.

Обнявшись, они в приятном молчании сидели у огня. Эти ночи стали их маленьким шансом на то, чтобы проводить время наедине и лучше понимать друг друга — они оба так много потеряли и были так сильно ранены, что нужно было время для восстановления.

Лара строила кое-какие догадки касательно его жизни, выуживая крохи информации от Софьи и жителей деревни. Никто из них особенно не распространялся на его счет, но узнав о том, что матери Софьи уже нет в живых, Лара поняла многое. Яков потерял женщину, которую когда-то любил, и это нанесло ему тяжелую рану, которая медленно затягивалась. Лара чувствовала то же, потеряв отца.

Но кроме этого она больше ничего о Якове не знала. Ни где он родился, ни кем были его родители, есть ли у него братья или сестры — Яков никогда об этом не говорил. Лара уважала его нежелание, но все же ее гложило любопытство. В конце концов, они стали ближе друг другу, а быть с кем-то, кого она едва знала, было бы странно.

— Яков?

— М-м? — Его голос был прямо у нее над ухом, и Лара почувствовала, как борода колет ей щеку.

— Ты родился здесь?

Яков коротко вздохнул, словно столкнулся с проблемой, которая, он знал, рано или поздно все равно всплывет.

— Нет. Я из очень далеких мест.

Это немного смутило ее. Лара всегда считала, что он родился здесь, поскольку он часто ссылался на своих предков, построивших Китеж и поклявшихся защищать этот город. Может, его родители хотели повидать мир и он родился где-то в другом месте, а потом решил вернуться? В конце концов, здесь было его наследие.

Лара чувствовала, что ей стоило перестать спрашивать про это, но любопытство пересилило.

— А братья или сестры у тебя есть?

Он напрягся — прижимавшаяся к нему Лара сразу почувствовала, как мышцы стали чуть тверже.

— Были. Двое братьев и сестра, но... их уже давно нет.

Молодец, Лара, своего добилась.

— Мне так жаль. Я просто... Я так мало о тебе знаю и хотела бы узнать больше о прошлом.

Расслабившись, Яков наклонился и коснулся губами ее шеи.

— Я знаю. Но все очень сложно. Ты узнаешь, но мне нужно время.

Лара поняла, что на этом все, и не стала на него давить. Но это не значит, что она не могла поделиться с ним сама.

— А у меня никого нет. Я была одна в семье. Мне всегда очень хотелось брата или сестру, но мама умерла и поэтому ничего не вышло. А когда умер и отец, мне было так одиноко, я чувствовала себя одной-одинешенькой на всем белом свете... Я бы убила ради брата или сестры, лишь бы не быть одной. Мы бы были вместе в самую трудную минуту.

Он правда прижал ее к себе крепче, или ей только показалось? Она, наверное, сейчас была похожа на грустную маленькую девочку, слишком рано столкнувшуюся со страшной потерей. Ей не нравился такой автопортрет, но она просто уже привыкла к нему. К потерям и одиночеству. Все это действительно произошло и она не может изменить прошлое, так что Лара старалась смотреть вперед и не зацикливаться на этом. Как ей казалось, она не слишком преуспела — память об отце все еще была отправной точкой, которая влекла за собой множество внутренних конфликтов и сомнений даже сейчас.

Она была практически одна — с ней был только Иона, самый преданный друг, оставшийся рядом даже тогда, когда все остальные бросили. Она не винила их и прекрасно понимала, почему они так поступили, но от этого не делалось легче. Когда Сэм решила порвать с их дружбой, Лара приняла это и никогда не беспокоила ее — но ей было очень больно и одиноко. Смерть шла с ней бок о бок и отнимала практически всех.

Но Яков решил не просто остаться — а еще и последовать за ней. Ларе все еще не очень верилось в это: она боялась, что в какой-то момент он сломается и уйдет, как и все остальные. Она постоянно ожидала подобного и от Ионы. Ожидала, что однажды он скажет, что все это слишком опасно и рискованно и он так больше не может. Пока этого не произошло, но, возможно, уже совсем скоро, рано или поздно. И Иона не был тем, кто хотел быть с ней — вести такой образ жизни казалось ему тяжелым испытанием, в котором не было никакого спокойствия или радости.

Открываться кому-то было для нее совершенно неизведанной территорией. Никакого притворства или давления — просто позволять всему идти своим чередом и наслаждаться процессом. Ей было в новинку, что кто-то хотел этого от нее.

А Яков хотел.

Он снова чуть сильнее прижал ее к себе.

— Ты опять о чем-то крепко задумалась, — предупредил он с тенью улыбки в голосе. Ее все еще веселило, как он так мог читать ее. Но он был прав: она снова прокручивала худшие сценарии, которые еще даже не случились, а уже начали порядком нервировать. Лара глубоко вздохнула, расслабилась, поерзала немного и растаяла в его объятьях. Этой ночью они обсудили достаточно, пора просто насладиться его компанией. Придет время, когда они будут готовы ко всей истории, но сейчас, в эту самую минуту не было ничего важнее, чем тщательно закрыться от всего мира: это мгновение принадлежало им и только им, чтобы они могли лелеять его и наслаждаться минутами счастья.


	4. Третий шанс

Сон никак не шел.

Женщина в его объятьях шевельнулась во сне, и Яков невольно протянул руку, чтобы убрать пряди темных волос с ее лица. У нее было такое мирное выражение, что он засмотрелся на мгновение. Она не проснулась — только снова поерзала, но потом успокоилась. Яков подался вперед и нежно коснулся губами ее волос.

Чувство прижавшегося теплого тела, легких касаний и ее нежной кожи под пальцами было для него как будто новым, таким чуждым и в то же время родным — и он открылся ему и этой женщине навстречу. Когда в последний раз он испытывал подобное? Когда чувствовал себя так спокойно, мирно, таким... целым? Когда в последний раз он подпускал близко кого-либо, делился сокровенным? Он уже и не помнил.

За свою долгую жизнь он наделал много ошибок — сколько, уж и не перечесть. Слишком многое потерял. Яков часто задумывался о своей природе — осталось ли в нем еще хоть что-то человеческое, или он ожесточился и потерял способность чувствовать из-за ответственности за своих людей и постоянно гложущей глубоко изнутри вины? Но Лара была верным тому доказательством: он мог еще испытывать что-то, кроме боли.

Впервые встретив ее тогда, в холодной тюрьме, Яков сразу понял — она особенная. Настоящий боец, это ясно. Человек, переживший многое, и который столкнется еще со многим. Существо, которое не запрешь в клетке, бесстрашная львица с клыками и когтями, готовая вырвать сердце в любой момент.

Он видел ее в бою и, боже, это было... пугающе, но в то же время так прекрасно. Она была ангелом смерти, она была хищником — и на короткое мгновение ему захотелось упасть перед ней на колени и молить о пощаде.

А теперь эта львица мирно спала в его объятиях, словно домашний котенок. Лара была разной — и заботливым и осторожным предводителем, и бесстрашным воином и убийцей, и юной девушкой, полной сомнений, и искательницей приключений, всегда готовой к новым испытаниям. И Яков знал, что это далеко не все из того, что ему еще предстоит узнать. Будет ли у него время на то, чтобы познать каждую ее грань, так, как этого не делал еще никто?

Яков невольно улыбнулся, вспоминая начало их путешествия. Честно говоря, он совсем не думал, что она ему так понравится. Да, он надеялся, что убедит ее воевать на его стороне, потому что совсем не желал иметь такого врага, — но вовсе не ожидал, что она пробудит в нем какие-то чувства. Как такой человек, как он, вообще может почувствовать что-то после всех ужасов и смертей, которые пережил? Он не был тем, в ком так нуждались его люди, так как же он может быть тем, кто нужен такой женщине, как Лара?

Как только он почувствовал непреодолимое притяжение, то сразу постарался держаться подальше. Но нельзя просто так взять и сказать Крофт «нет». Она никогда ничего от него не требовала, и это и манило его сильнее всего — и вскоре он понял, что пропал. Только Лара еще об этом не знала.

Яков смотрел на нее и думал, знала ли она тогда; скорее всего, нет. Лара была полностью погружена в следование своей цели, и Яков очень редко встречал настолько увлеченных людей. Но в личном общении она была скромной, даже тихоней. Он понимал, что она тоже, как и он, многое потеряла и испытывала страх. Они оба были травмированы — но медленно залечивали раны друг друга. И все же у него были сомнения касательно решения сделать первый шаг.

Много лет назад он уже пытался держаться подальше от Али, пытался принять более мудрое решение. На этот раз ему пришлось пойти против своих убеждений. Но Аля была одной из его людей и даже если и не была в курсе всего, то хотя бы знала, кто он такой и какая на нем ответственность, и приняла это. Ларе такая роскошь доступна не была; она знала не так уж и много. И это было нечестно по отношению к ней. Иначе как может он быть с ней, если должен лгать?

Прошлое нависало над ним пугающей тьмой, постоянно напоминая о себе, и угрожало все уничтожить. Да, сейчас они вместе, он счастлив и она, должно быть, тоже, но что будет, если он скажет правду? Или еще хуже — если она узнает все сама? Потому что рано или поздно она все равно узнает — вопреки его туманным ответам докопается острым умом до правды, он был уверен в этом. Не будет ли более верным решением сказать ей все заранее?

Он усмехнулся про себя. Да, да, будет, он должен поступить именно так — но он слишком труслив для того, чтобы разрушить все то, что между ними сейчас было.

И что тогда будет? Он определенно не позволит забрать Святой Источник, нет, ни в коем случае, даже ей не позволит. Он вздрагивает от одной только мысли об этом и молится, чтобы такого никогда не случилось — ни в каком страшном сне он не хотел бы быть ей врагом.

Ну и он уже знал, что она с ним не останется, потому что Лара ясно дала это понять. Она была достойна великих свершений, а не житья-бытья в лесу у черта на куличках. Но и того, чтобы она добралась до Палаты Душ, он тоже хотел бы избежать, потому что тогда велик шанс ей погибнуть и никогда больше оттуда не вернуться. А если она прикоснется к Источнику, тогда что? Что, если уничтожит его? Умрет ли тогда сам Яков? Возможно.

Нежно поглаживая ее по спине вдоль позвоночника, Яков размышлял, насколько сильно изменились его взгляды за такой короткий срок. Смерть. Он жаждал смерти веками, но, встретив Лару, стремился в ее объятья уже не столь охотно. Он наконец нашел повод жить и быть живым — если только Лара не возненавидит его, узнав, что он наврал ей примерно обо всем.

«Надеюсь, ты простишь меня. Не сейчас, так когда-нибудь», — с тяжестью на душе прошептал он, прижав ее к себе чуть крепче. Существовал ли в природе для них двоих положительный исход? Даже изо всех сил пытаясь не думать об этом, Яков реально смотрел на вещи и знал, что ответ на этот вопрос, скорее всего, «нет».

От тяжело вздохнул. Как, как мужчина вроде него, у которого за спиной множество жизней и впереди еще столько же, способен найти в себе любовь после всех тех ужасов, которые натворил? Что, потерять первую жену Софью,а потом и Алю было ему недостаточно? Еще и постоянный страх потерять и дочь тоже, а теперь в список добавилась и Лара.

Каждый раз, когда она покидала Долину, он переживал за нее, боялся, что она не вернется и беззвучно повторял про себя как мантру:

_«Пожалуйста, возвращайся.»_

И каким облегчением было, когда она действительно возвращалась — словно с души падал камень, и тогда он вежливо благодарил ее на виду у своих людей, а потом, когда они оставались одни, обнимал и целовал ее, живую и невредимую.

Но однажды она все равно уйдет из Долины и из его жизни, и больше никогда не вернется. И мысль об этом уже приносила ему боль.

«Как я буду жить без тебя?», — спросил он, не ожидая ответа.

Разглядывая ее черты, он почти что видел все великие дела, которые ее ждут — она может дать миру многое, и он точно не станет эгоистично запирать ее в золотой клетке для себя-любимого и наблюдать, как она чахнет день за днем. Он должен ее отпустить.

Была ли она наказанием за его грехи? Вся его любовь, все горькое счастье, которое он испытывал — это крест или благословение? По ощущениям — и то, и другое. Годами он так боялся своих чувств и закрывался ото всех, что стал словно мертв внутри, тенью себя прежнего, затерянной в лабиринте боли, агонии и воспоминаний. Застряв меж двух миров — живого и мертвого, — он был слишком безжизненным, чтобы жить. Внутри было холодно и мерзло, совсем как природа вокруг — а Лара была самой жизнью, теплом и почти что разрушающим пламенем.

Она промычала что-то во сне — наверное, что-то приснилось. Он гладил ее, пока пальцы не наткнулись на неровность на мягкой коже — один из множества шрамов, небольшой, оставшийся после Яматая. Занятый своими мыслями, он нежно провел по нему пальцами, даже не задумываясь о том, что делает. Может, это последняя спокойная ночь, которую они проводят в его хижине, укрытые мягкими теплыми шкурами и прижавшись друг к другу. Боже, так сделай, чтобы она никогда не кончалась. На секунду у него промелькнула мысль разбудить ее и сделать своей, но она так тихо и глубоко уснула, что Яков не посмел, хоть время и играло против них.

С каждым днем Тринити были все ближе и Лара собиралась войти в Город, где столкнется с Бессмертными и с Константином. Когда они это обсуждали, Яков видел в ее глазах сомнение. Ей не слишком хотелось это делать, но, в конце концов, именно за этим она и пришла и никогда не забывала об этом, идя к цели. Яков знал, какое решение она примет — слишком хорошо знал, какая она упрямая в этом вопросе. Источник был ее целью и ей нужно было закончить начатое. И она закончит.

И Яков смирился. Он откроет тайный проход и позволит ей сделать то, что должно. Потому что она боец, Богиня Смерти и защитник — но больше всего потому, что он любит ее.


	5. Свободное падение

Наблюдать за тем, как Константин вонзает нож Ионе в бок, тогда как у нее самой нет никакой возможности вмешаться и спасти друга — определенно, было одним из худших моментов в жизни Лары. Он занял почетное третье место в списке после самоубийства отца (когда она нашла его, с его тела еще капала кровь) и смерти Ротта на ее глазах. Это все она. Она виновата во всем.

Иона умирал из-за _нее_.

Даже когда ей удалось пробраться внутрь, острое чувство беспомощности мучило словно пытка. Лару охватил гнев, походивший на опасное, разрушительное, непреодолимое пламя. И она сделала то, в чем была так хороша: перебила в этой чертовой тюрьме всех до единого солдат Тринити, выследив по одному и заставив расплатиться за содеянное. Но она знала, что ее другу это уже не поможет.

Ей было невыносимо видеть, как сознание медленно покидает его, и не мочь ничего с этим поделать. Уже не имело значения, скольких она отправит на тот свет — Иону это не вернет. Что бы она ни делала, сейчас она могла лишь сидеть и смотреть, как смерть медленно забирает его в свои объятья.

Лара почувствовала, как щека стала мокрой, и даже не сразу поняла, из-за чего — а потом осознала, что плачет. Когда она плакала последний раз? Не так уж и давно — воспоминание о том, как она потеряла Ротта, все еще ярко стояло перед глазами. А до этого? Возможно, после смерти Ричарда.

Нет, она не могла потерять еще и Иону. Не его. _Пожалуйста, только не его!_

— Мы можем помочь ему, — сказал один из Потомков, которого Лара недавно освободила. Он присматривал за Ионой по ее просьбе, пока она, выпустив на волю свою темную сторону, спускала пар на солдатах. До Яматая Лара даже не знала, что в ней такое есть — и ненавидела эту часть себя. Но ведь это помогло ей выжить и спасти близких... Ну или она этим себя успокаивала. Но все оказалось ложью — ведь с тех пор, как она ступила на эту кривую дорожку, она потеряла еще больше людей, чем прежде.

Лара удивленно посмотрела на него. Она была хорошо знакома со смертью и знала, когда человека уже не спасти, и то, что Иона был на грани, было ей понятно даже вопреки нежеланию это принять.

— Как?

— Нужно отнести его в Обсерваторию. К Якову.

Она не очень понимала, что Яков может тут поделать, но стоило попробовать все. Если Яков мог сделать хоть что-то, то надо дать шанс этой крохотной надежде на спасение.

Добраться до деревни оказалось настоящим мучением. Иона потерял сознание и сам идти уже не мог, и Лара не могла отделаться от мысли, что еще немного — и они уже не успеют, что будет слишком поздно — слишком поздно, чтобы спасти его. Вплотную к ним шла небольшая группа Потомков, готовая в любой момент отразить нападение любого недоброжелателя.

Явно обеспокоенный, Яков поспешил навстречу. Взглянув сперва на Лару, он убедился, что с ней все в порядке, но прикасаться не стал, хотя было видно, что ему хотелось. На короткое мгновение Лару потянуло к нему — и она ощутила то самое тепло, услышав его спокойный голос рядом, говоривший, что ничего страшного не случилось и все будет хорошо, и как будто забыла обо всем. Но запах крови и людской гомон быстро напомнили ей о том, что произошло.

— Он умирает, Яков. — Впервые за долгое время она почти умоляла.

Ей было сказано, что Яков может спасти его. Так спаси его. _Пожалуйста. _

Ларе было достаточно одного взгляда, чтобы заметить, что Яков понимал, что рана смертельна и времени мало. Он всегда переживал, когда кто-то был ранен, будь то кто-то из его людей или нет. Лара была восхищена его состраданием — быть может, потому, что в ней самой его почти не осталось.

Хищной птицей Лара следила за каждым его движением — как Яков опустился на колени, достал из кармана какой-то порошок, посыпал им на рану и принялся... молиться?

Лара знала некоторые молитвы из разных религий, — изучала во время учебы в Колледже, — но та, которую читал Яков, была ей совсем не знакома, хоть и явно относилась к христианству. Лара знала, что Яков религиозен. Он совсем не был похож на современных священников или кого-то вроде — но он был человеком с сильной верой и твердыми устоями, которые не раз заставляли его сомневаться в правильности принятых решений. И это выковало из него того сильного и спокойного человека, которого Лара сейчас видела перед собой и которого любила; он был словно успокаивающим бальзамом на ее израненную душу, тем человеком, на которого она могла положиться.

Но Лара никогда, ни разу еще не видела, чтобы он молился. Это было чем-то новым и до странного интимным. Но она тут же задалась вопросом, как же молитва поможет Ионе — для нее она была не более, чем пустой совершенно нелогичной тратой драгоценного времени. Лара бросила короткий взгляд на лицо Ионы, проверяя его состояние — и заметила, как оно словно бы разглаживается, как будто он больше не чувствует боли, расслабляется. Закончив молиться, Яков поднял руки... и раны под ними больше не было.

Один долгий удар сердца. Лара глядела на бок Ионы, туда, где раньше была глубокая кровоточащая рана, а теперь не было ничего, кроме гладкой кожи — ни кровинки, ни даже царапины.

Не может быть. Не может этого быть.

Но она видела все своими глазами: Иона исцелился молитвами и таинственным порошком Якова.

Нет, в этом нет никакого смысла. Люди не излечиваются религией. Она вспомнила про Бессмертного Пророка — человека, над которым была не властна смерть и который мог излечивать больных. Отчего же такое сходство?

Лара посмотрела на Якова, который уже отвернулся и уходил прочь. Не может же он?...

Лара снова взглянула на Иону. Разум был словно охвачен огнем. Получается, она все это время смотрела перед собой, но не видела очевидного прямо под носом — и теперь не понимала, как же так произошло.

У нее правда потяжелело в груди, или только почудилось? Она что, впервые в жизни отказывалась принять очевидное, или же истина оказалась слишком невероятной для того, чтобы в нее поверить? Что же все это теперь будет значить для нее... и для них?

Лара медленно поднялась и побрела за Яковом, и каждый шаг казался тяжелее предыдущего. Она смотрела на него и словно бы впервые видела по-настоящему. Нагнав Якова на ступенях Обсерватории, Лара поймала себя на том, что дрожит — сложно сказать, от страха или нервного возбуждения. Пульс стучал так быстро, как всегда, когда она шла по следу, зная, что на верном пути; но сейчас она не испытывала воодушевления — лишь холод сворачивался в желудке, будто от раздражения или страха. Была ли она готова к грядущему?

— Яков. — Она должна быть готова. — В тебя же стреляли... — В него действительно стреляли — тогда, когда она принесла Атлас, изучила древнюю карту и определила местонахождение Китежа. Она вспомнила рушащийся свод, грохот, крики, выстрелы. Даже запахи в мутном от пыли воздухе. Как могла она забыть то, как Яков лежал на земле, сильно истекая кровью от ран, явно не совместимых с жизнью? Яков сказал ей бежать спасать Иону и она послушалась, оставив его. С Яковом были его люди, так что ей не оставалось ничего другого. Но случившееся с другом и страх потерять его, страх еще одной смерти по ее вине каким-то образом отвлек ее. Теперь, успокоившись, она могла мыслить более здраво. Даже если Якову удалось избежать смерти, сейчас он должен выглядеть уж точно не так. А как человек, в которого пару часов назад стреляли.

_«Бессмертный Пророк... исцеляющий хворых... Святой Источник, дарующий бессмертие... Китеж...»_

Детали крутились в голове и медленно соединялись, занимая свои места — и теперь Лара видела общую картину, единое целое. И оно ей не нравилось.

_«Как я раньше этого не замечала?»_

Яков замедлил шаг, избегая смотреть на нее. Но он понимал — вот и все. Теперь она знает. Конечно знает, ничего другого он от нее и не ожидал.

— Так это ты!... — Пути назад нет. — Бессмертный Пророк...

Это был даже не вопрос.

Он остановился и наконец взглянул на нее. Теперь уж лгать было бессмысленно.

— Я чувствую боль. Меня можно ранить. — _«Пойми, меня, пожалуйста.»_ — Я тоже человек. — _«У меня не было выбора.»_ — Только не умираю.

Вдруг мир вокруг словно затих — их было только двое. Это что, все на самом деле? Он действительно бессмертный, живущий уже века, или всего лишь тот Яков, которого она знала? Как может он быть и тем, и другим одновременно? Она что, настолько ошибалась в нем, так хотела ему поверить, что готова была закрыть глаза на правду, или он обвел ее, такую легкую мишень, вокруг пальца? Поиграл с ней, как кошка играет с мышкой перед тем, как проглотить? Она что, в самом деле столь наивна?

Он никогда не видел ее такой — ей было больно, она выглядела уязвимой — но через мгновение в ней снова сработал защитный механизм и подтолкнул к единственной вещи, за которую она сейчас могла зацепиться.

— А Святой Источник?

Возможно, ей не хватало именно этого последнего кусочка пазла.

_«Не мучай себя.»_

Яков вздохнул — раз пути назад нет, то остается только одно.

— Я нашел его давным-давно. Он существует. И таит в себе великую силу. — Остается только то, что он скрывал ото всех. — Только он не святой.

_«От него одни страдания.»_

Он отпустил это признание и смотрел, как Лара убеждалась во всем, что она и так знала, только все еще надеялась, что это неправда. Не в силах даже взглянуть на него, Лара опустила глаза, чтобы собраться с мыслями.

Когда она снова встретилась с ним взглядом, Яков заметил, что ее глаза были на мокром месте.

— Так ты лгал им... и мне. Обо всем.

— Нет, не обо всем. Не обо всем...

Ему хотелось сказать ей. Закричать. Оспорить. Но он не мог. Он действительно лгал — и своим людям, и ей, но все было не так-то просто. Никогда и не было просто. Когда-то он пытался объясниться с Алей, но она не послушала. Так почему Лара станет, особенно сейчас? Как может он объяснить ей все здесь, на этих ступенях Обсерватории, когда Тринити уже наступают на пятки?

Как может быть, что он бессмертный, а времени все равно ни на что не хватает?

— Так вот, значит, как ты удерживал меня подальше от всего этого? От Китежа и Источника? — Горло сдавило так, что она едва смогла спросить его — но ей нужно было знать. Нужно было знать, была ли она настолько глупа, чтобы поверить всему, что он говорил, или все же была в этом крупица правды. Но так ли имело это уже значение?

Он должен был быть к этому готов — она имеет полное право считать, что он не соблазнил ее просто так, — и все равно это было словно удар под дых. _«Не надо, пожалуйста. Я никогда не лгал тебе о своих чувствах.»_

Как же сказать ей об этом, не сделав еще больней? Как убедить поверить теперь его словам? Все это выглядело крайне глупо.  
Яков протянул руку, чтобы коснуться ее, успокоить — или, скорее, успокоить себя самого, прикоснувшись к ее нежной коже? Он не знал. Но Лара резко отступила назад, едва не рыча.

— Не надо, — выплюнула она, и в ее глазах плескалась ярость, боль и печаль. — Не смей больше ко мне прикасаться.

Яков услышал угрозу в ее голосе. _«Посмеешь ко мне притронуться — руку сломаю.»_ Она могла бы и запросто его пристрелить — больнее бы уже все равно не было.

— Лара... — еле слышно начал он, но она уже не слушала.

— Я помогу вам в с Тринити, как и обещала, но насчет Источника не сдамся. Потом дождусь, когда Ионе станет лучше и уеду с ним домой.

_«И никогда больше сюда не вернусь.»_

Она взглянула на него на секунду, словно ждала какого-то ответа — несогласия или мольбы этого не делать, — но тут же развернулась и ушла прочь, оставив его одного. Обнаженного и надломленного.

Ей нужно было убраться отсюда. Подальше ото всех. Заставить себя успокоиться, а потом, давя в себе желание вернуться, шаг за шагом наконец побежать — и бежать так быстро, как только сможет. Нет, она не будет бежать; она соберется с силами и пойдет спокойно, ровными шагами. _«Просто иди вперед. Еще немного.»_

И только когда она достигла леса, а строения остались позади, только когда она оказалась абсолютно одна — только тогда она позволила себе побыть слабой. Она потянулась к дереву, оперлась о него и зажала ладонью рот, задыхаясь от душащего чувства, сдавившего горло. Но это не помогло, только стало хуже. Как он мог так поступить? Как?

Она думала... Думала...

Слезы жгли глаза, и Лара не стала им противиться. Первые всхлипы вырвались из нее, и чувства предали.

Как она могла быть такой глупой? Истина была прямо у нее под носом все это время, но она позволила эмоциям затуманить разум, позволила себе быть слабой и забыть, зачем она здесь. А теперь, стоило только подумать, что она наконец нашла кого-то и больше не была так одинока, стоило на минутку ощутить себя счастливой и поверить, что возможно, возможно ее любят — как она заплатила за это сполна, получив удар под дых. И этот удар пришелся не от Тринити, от которых можно было бы такого ждать, — а от Якова. От мужчины, которому она осмелилась довериться, которого подпустила ближе, внутрь себя... И он ее предал. Она едва пережила известие о том, что Анна сотворила с Ричардом и с ней. Лара считала ее своим учителем и кем-то вроде материнской фигуры, но за мгновение потеряла все и Анна превратилась во врага, работающего на Тринити. Анна следила за ней и использовала — и Лара делилась всей информацией по доброй воле, рассказывая обо всем, что находила, потому что считала Анну союзником членом семьи. Человеком, которому можно доверять. И теперь с Яковом было все то же самое. Ну, он хотя бы не был агентом Тринити — зато боли причинил намного больше.

Ларе захотелось подпрыгнуть, встряхнуться и продолжить путь, как прежде. Это не первое ее разочарование и точно не последнее — но на сей раз она никак не могла успокоиться. Никак не могла перестать плакать и заставить себя передвигать ногами, не могла вынести мысли, что ей предстоит снова его увидеть, пусть даже и на короткое мгновение, у тайного прохода, где он будет ожидать ее — у тропы, ведущей в сердце Китежа.

Ей нужно было вдоволь выплакаться — чтобы вновь стать сильной и делать то, что должно, не важно, насколько это будет больно.

Потому что войти в Китеж и столкнуться лицом к лицу с армией Бессмертных — это одно. Но оставить Долину позади — совсем иная задача.


	6. Что стало с нами, что стало со мной

Время — деньги. Время — самый ценный ресурс на свете. Оно само подсказывало Ларе, когда нужно или не стоит что-либо делать, когда надо подождать или же поторопить события. Сейчас Ларе казалось, будто она задыхается от того, как отчаянно нуждается во времени, которого у нее не было.

Ей хотелось быть рядом с Ионой и наблюдать, как ему становится лучше и все заживает. Ей нужно было побыть наедине с собой и все обдумать. Ей нужно было принять важные решения, зализать раны, сделать выводы о произошедшем. А еще она должна была лично не позволить Анне и Тринити завладеть Святым Источником. Потому что если не она — то кто?

Время старо как мир — и жестоко как никто другой во всей вселенной, но в вместе с тем самая отчаянно необходимая вещь, и если бы только у Лары оно сейчас было... Тогда она смогла бы твердо встать на ноги, не спеша но и не оглядываясь назад смогла бы найти точку опоры и продолжить двигаться дальше. И, может, не чувствовала бы себя такой потерянной.

Как же она устала от всего этого. Она даже всерьез задумалась о том, что все, хватит бегать за очередным мифом в поисках правды. Может, стоит взять перерыв. Она уже достаточно потеряла.

Лара знала, что надо просто встать и пойти прочь из леса. Впереди ее ждал тайный проход, и отсюда уже были слышны взрывы — это Тринити пока безуспешно пытались пробиться сквозь ледник. Ледяной барьер был очень толстым и плотным — но успех их мероприятия был лишь вопросом времени. Лара чувствовала, что вот-вот упустит идеальную возможность заполучить Источник раньше.

Но у нее все равно не было сил даже пошевелиться, как будто она была больше не заинтересована. Она была измождена и вымотана. Идти в таком состоянии — значит рисковать не вернуться, а смысл был как раз не в этом. Нужно было отправляться на дело с холодной головой и способностью просчитывать ходы наперед — и для этого ей сейчас недоставало внутреннего равновесия.

В голове была полная каша.

Почему нельзя просто взять и исчезнуть с радаров, и гори оно все синим пламенем? Почему именно она должна все это разгребать?

Где-то рядом захрустел снег от приближающихся шагов — но Лара не обратила внимания. К ней подошел мужчина и сообщил, что Иона пришел в сознание и она может навестить его, если хочет. Лара поднялась и направилась за мужчиной к строениям, думая, а не Яков ли его подослал, чтобы у нее была возможность поговорить с другом перед походом в Китеж.

Может, и он. Яков оставался внимателен к ней — и Лара не была уверена, то ли от этого было больно, то ли злило еще больше. И это напомнило ей о прежнем Якове, но сейчас она уже сомневалась, знала ли его настоящего.

Идя мимо Обсерватории, Лара изо всех сил старалась не искать взглядом синюю шинель и голубые глаза. Следуя за Потомком, Лара смотрела только вперед. Они дошли до небольшого хорошо сохранившегося строения — стены и потолок были на месте. Мужчина остановился и указал вперед — дальше она должна идти сама.

— Проход открыт. Когда будешь готова...

Лара кивнула и направилась внутрь.

Наконец-то случилось хоть что-то хорошее — она увиделась с Ионой, а не с его трупом. Ну, почти. Живой Иона сидел на наскоро сколоченной койке и выглядел бледным и усталым — но все же выглядел неплохо. И даже если Лару сейчас было легко вывести из хрупкого равновесия, несмотря на все произошедшее за последние часы при виде живого-здорового Ионы она сразу улыбнулась. Она поспешила к нему и подалась вперед, чтобы прикоснуться.

— Эй, как ты?

Он доброжелательно улыбнулся в ответ.

— Лучше. Еще есть слабость, но мне сказали, что скоро буду совсем как прежде. А еще я слышал, куда ты собралась...

Иона явно этого не одобрял, но Лара знала, что он не будет ее отговаривать. Она оба знали, что должно быть сделано, так что пытаться удержать ее было бесполезно.

— Ага. Обычный день в офисе.

Они рассмеялись, потому что ничего другого не оставалось.

А потом он взглянул на нее, внимательно изучая каждую черточку. Лара явно была не в лучшей форме: вся в грязи, усталая, изможденная, с красными опухшими от слез глазами.

— Выглядишь дерьмово. — Иона, как всегда, был до боли честен — и Лара ценила это. Она вздохнула и решила, что нет смысла изображать, что это не так:

— Чувствую себя точно так же. — И признала: — Я просто хочу уже доделать дело. — Это было правдой. Она уже изнывала от желания вернуться к цивилизации, сесть на самолет, вернуться домой и как можно скорее постараться забыть Китеж и все, что здесь пережила. Получается, этого было много для нее одной? Так вот где проходит граница ее возможностей?

Он помолчал с минуту, понимая, что вот так просто правду из нее не вытянет. Лара была тем еще крепким орешком и должна была сама выбрать подходящий ритм общения, иначе скорлупа твердела лишь сильнее и никто не мог бы сквозь нее пробиться.

— Яков тоже выглядит дерьмово... — осторожно начал он. По тому, как Лара опустила глаза и напряглась, было ясно, что тема щекотливая.

Конечно, Иона не был ни слепым, ни идиотом. Он не так много времени провел в Китеже и не так близко был знаком с лидером Потомков — да ему и не нужно было. Когда Иона снова встретился с Ларой — тогда, когда она принесла Атлас и они осмотрели Обсерваторию, как раз перед тем, как своды обрушились, — Лара была вне себя от эмоций, была в ударе, как и всегда от решения задач. Она была хороша в своем деле, и ее острый ум в такие моменты сиял особенно ярко, потому что работал на полную. Ничего нового Иона тогда и не увидел. А вот Яков привлек его внимание.

Ионе показалось странным, с какой осторожностью тот смотрел на Лару. Как был впечатлен ею, и в его взгляде было восхищение и даже.. любовь? Не нужно было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы сложить два и два и понять, что Яков видит в ней не только союзника.

И теперь, видя реакцию Лары и даже не говоря до этого с Яковом ни о чем, видя, как Лара не в состоянии скрыть своей боли, как бы ни старалась, Иона понимал, что то, что между ними возникло, не было односторонним.

Не то чтобы Иона был в курсе личной жизни Лары, но того, что он знал, хватало для выводов. Лара была одиночкой, посвятившей себя работе и тайнам, она была одержима ими. Он часто говорил ей не париться и быть проще — в конце концов, ей всего двадцать три и у нее должны быть друзья, тусовки и парень, а не постоянный риск помереть. Но Лара только отшучивалась, избегая этой темы, и Иона не настаивал.

Ну и, кажется, как только она нашла себе кого-то, как случилась какая-то хрень.

Лара никак не отреагировала на его фразу, но и не ускользнула — так что Иона продолжил:

— Лара... Что случилось?

Засомневавшись, Лара на мгновение прикрыла глаза.

Иона был ей другом. Настоящим. Он не осудит, никогда не скажет ничего плохого, и он просто хочет помочь. Она это знала. Но открыться все равно отчего-то было сложно. Не могла она просто взять и все рассказать — но и держать все в себе тоже не хотелось. Может быть, ей сейчас нужна была именно исповедь. Может быть, тогда она сможет мыслить более здраво.

Лара поглядела на друга и решилась.

— Он — Пророк.

Не было нужды уточнять, о ком она.

— Бессмертный Пророк?

Вот это да. Это... что-то новенькое. Значит, Источник реален и бессмертие тоже. Это многое объясняло, и теперь все встало на свои места. Данный факт, определенно, налагал некоторые трудности на отношения или что-то вроде, так что, возможно, Яков не стал сообщать об этом сразу — значит, он ей лгал. Иона знал Лару, знал, что она страшная перфекционистка и всегда хотела быть лучшей. Она была одинокой, как та прежняя маленькая девочка, считавшая, что если будет самой умной и быстрой, то отец обратит на нее внимание и уделит время. Или она считала, что должна дорасти до репутации уровня лорда Крофта. Может, она думала, что быть Крофт — значит быть лучшей в своем деле. А может, это просто все, что у нее было: ее фамилия, наследие, мозги и работа. И то, что ее обвели вокруг пальца, сильно пошатнуло ее мир. А еще вводить в заблуждение такую полную страсти женщину, как Лара, не самое мудрое решение. Да, она может любить всем сердцем, но ее гнев разрушителен. Не лучшая идея злить ту, кто может убить тебя минимум пятью разными способами.

Лара молча кивнула. Иона невольно подумал, какая же она юная и неопытная. Она судила слишком поспешно и все еще видела мир в черных и белых красках. Конечно, не так, как прежде — Яматай сыграл здесь не последнюю роль, — но ей все еще нужно было многое узнать о людях.

— Не будь к нему так строга, Лара. — Она поймала его взгляд — и карие глаза обожгли его: Лара не понимала, почему он не на ее стороне. Но, в отличие от Якова, он ее не боялся. Иона знал ее в лучшие и худшие моменты жизни и прекрасно понимал, на что она способна, но кто откроет ей глаза, как не он? — Как бы ты поступила на его месте?

Ну нет, Лара точно не собиралась об этом думать. А ведь она ему доверяла. Ларе хотелось начать спорить, сказать Ионе, что он не поймет и дело не только во лжи, но и в предательстве, что ее словно специально попользовали и направили по ложному следу. Но переубедить Иону было нелегко.

— Как бы ты поступила, если бы тебе пришлось жить с такой ношей — видеть, как медленно умирают все вокруг? Как твоя семья исчезает? Любимые покидают этот мир? А дети? Он достаточно натерпелся. А потом заявились Тринити и захотели использовать Источник в злых целях, и с этим ему тоже пришлось иметь дело. В одиночку.

Лара молча глядела на него. Ей не хотелось слышать об этом, не хотелось ни в чем разбираться, не хотелось жалеть человека, причинившего боль. Но вмешалась рациональная мысль и потыкала ее на предмет все-таки подумать об этом, открыть глаза и взглянуть с обеих сторон. Лара считала себя честным и справедливым человеком — и если ей действительно хотелось таковой оставаться, то придется посмотреть на ситуацию глазами Якова. И Лара знала, почему так противится этому. Потому что глубоко внутри она понимала, что Иона прав, но была слишком эгоистична, занята своей болью и уязвленной гордостью, чтобы признать, что не так уж и стопроцентно была права. И даже если ей было больно, все равно оставался вопрос о том, что бы она сделала на месте Якова.

Совершенно точно не стала бы рассказывать первому встречному о бессмертии. Сказала бы она Якову в таком случае? Если бы жила вечно, а он бы пришел в поисках секрета бессмертия? Когда настал бы тот идеальный момент раскрыть правду о себе и ожидать, что он спокойно это примет? Она бы испугалась, что он ее возненавидит, будет бояться ее. Что не будет больше для него прежней.

Да, лгать было неправильно — но что еще остается? Ситуация была и оставалась противоречивой.

Это никак не уменьшало боль и не отменяло ущерб ее доверию. Но Лара теперь понимала чуточку больше.

Была ли она несправедлива к нему? Возможно. Но она не могла просто пожать плечами пойти дальше.

И снова она ощутила, как мало у нее времени. Оно бежало с невероятной скоростью и оставляло ее позади.

Что теперь будет? Что случится, когда она доберется до Источника?

Что она будет делать?

— Я не знаю, — прошептала она в ответ. — Не знаю, что теперь делать, — повторила она Ионе, ища поддержки. — Не знаю, как будет правильнее поступить.

Иона чуть улыбнулся.

— Даже если ты пришла с благой целью, мы не должны искать бессмертия, Лара. Ну будем мы жить вечно, и что тогда? Жизнь и смерть — естественный ход вещей, что будет, если нарушить его? Ты не можешь играть в бога.

Но если это могло бы спасти миллионы умирающих от болезней... Это же хорошо.

— Страх смерти — единственное, что заставляет нас двигаться дальше, — легко бросил Иона, словно бы не попал сейчас в самое яблочко.

Страх смерти толкал ее дальше и дальше, уж это она знала. Как на Яматае, так и здесь, в Сибири. Страх потерять себя и других.

Жизнь дается лишь раз, и каждый сам решает, как ее прожить. Рано или поздно все умрут.

Если она заберет у человечества эту неизбежность, то что останется? Имеет ли она вообще право принимать такое решение?

Не имеет. Она не должна играть в бога. Но соблазн был столь велик. Получается, она стала заложницей собственной гордости? Как она раньше этого не замечала? Как могла она допускать такое, когда сама боролась против людей, возомнивших себя господом богом? Как могла она опуститься до их уровня?

Осознание этого так резко ее пронзило, что Ларе стало стыдно. Она грустно улыбнулась:

— Я плохой человек, Иона?

Делает ли это ее такой же плохой, как Тринити? Как Анна? В чем разница? Раньше все было так очевидно, а теперь... Лара не могла сказать, где кончалось добро и начиналось зло.

Иона нежно похлопал ее по ладони.

— Нет, — ответил он с теплом в голосе. — Ты просто молода и совершаешь ошибки. Но это нормально, на ошибках учатся.

*

Выйдя на холодный вечерний воздух, Лара чувствовала себя легче, хоть все было далеко не слава богу. Ей все еще предстояло столкнуться с Тринити, решить, что делать с Источником, драться с чудовищами и выжить. Такая ли плохая идея снова чувствовать немного надежды, или лучше не стоит себя обманывать?

С гор пришел холодный ветер, и Лара поежилась. Небо стало чище и приобрело темно-синий оттенок. Сияющими бриллиантами высыпали миллионы звезд. Лара взглянула вверх, и с пониманием, что все встает на свои места, ощутила какое-то внутреннее спокойствие и силу, которые так долго жаждала. Она знала, что делать, куда идти и, что самое главное, — знала, кто она и на что способна.


	7. Обещания

Очень, очень давно Якову не было так больно, и честно говоря, он уже и не ожидал, что когда-нибудь будет.

Он искренне верил, что способность испытывать чувства давно умерла в нем за прошедшие века, не оставив после себя ничего, кроме пустой скорлупы, полной боли, вины и мучительных воспоминаний о тех, кого потерял.

Он заслужил. Позволил себе отвлечься, мыслить нерационально и поэтому напринимал глупых решений. Его любовь к Софье, Але и дочери была вполне способна перевесить _все остальное_ — но он не позволил этому случиться. Безопасность его людей не смотря ни на что должна была стоять на первом месте среди его приоритетов. Он должен был защитить их и удержать как можно дальше от Источника. И их, и всех остальных. Он оступался уже дважды, и оба раза причинили глубочайшую боль — он потерял женщин, которых любил, и половину своего народа. Еще и постоянно переживал за дочь, зная, что однажды увидит ее смерть — никакой родитель не должен видеть такого. Но он увидит. Со временем Софья состарится, и Яков станет этому свидетелем. Он не заслуживал нормальной, счастливой жизни, потому что сам не был нормален. Слишком многие погибли из-за него.

Как так вышло, что его сердце до сих пор не обернулось камнем? Он, конечно, любил свою дочь, но не очень-то верил, что был способен полюбить женщину снова. И кто бы мог подумать, что юная девушка-археолог все изменит? Яков точно не ожидал. Это по-настоящему его потрясло, он даже не сразу понял, что именно испытывает. Он помнил тепло ее улыбки, увлеченность, с которой она рассказывала о своих мечтах, восторг, когда она была в ударе, разгадывая ту или иную загадку. Он испытывал желание быть рядом, говорить с ней. Его впечатляло, как она запрыгивала в происходящее на ходу, продиралась сквозь любые преграды, и делала все для достижения обещанного Потомкам — победы над Тринити.

Яков соврал бы, если бы сказал, что его чувства не пугали его. Он боялся снова наделать ошибок, от которых опять будет больно — и потерять Лару так же, как потерял раньше Софью и Алю.

Он снова был слаб, снова не мог противиться тому, как его к ней тянуло, не мог сказать себе «нет» и приближался все ближе и ближе. А потом... потом они разделили мгновение спокойной неги. С Ларой Яков испытал столь хрупкое счастье — осмелился снова быть любимым, полюбить и подпустить к себе. Он по-настоящему ценил время, проведенное с ней наедине — она никогда ни о чем его не просила, не давила, просто хотела быть рядом. На мгновение он осмелился поверить, что у них есть шанс, хоть ее настоящей целью и был Источник — ему казалось, что они смогли бы разделить этот путь вместе.

Он осознанно выбрал сладкую ложь и не хотел сталкиваться с ее последствиями. Потому что тогда всему, что у них есть, придет конец. Любовь, которую они разделяли, мгновения нежности, шепот слов, сама Лара — все канет в Лету, и он снова останется один на один с миром в ожидании следующего охотника за сокровищами, пришедшего за Источником. И впервые за много лет ему не хотелось, чтобы это кончилось. Он не хотел, чтобы Лара ушла. Не хотел ее потерять. Не хотел остаться один.

Но глубоко внутри он понимал, что все равно в конце концов так и будет. Просто из-за того, кем он был и каким его сделал Источник. Он даровал ему долгую жизнь, забрав все остальное, и теперь снова требовал высокую цену.

С того места, где в одиночестве стоял Яков, ему был виден открытый для Лары тайный проход. Яков печально улыбнулся: он сомневался, что она придет попрощаться. Только не после того, что он совершил.

Лара была потрясающим и очень светлым, умным человеком, но иногда она ошибалась в людях. Предположение, что он обманом втянул ее в это и соблазнил с конкретной целью выглядело просто смешно. Он никогда бы так ни с кем не поступил — честно говоря, он вообще не считал себя способным на какое-то _соблазнение_, даже если б захотел. И Лара бы сама в этом убедилась. Если бы она только могла просто сесть и спокойно все обдумать... Но ей было некогда.

Ну вот снова у него какие-то детские мечты.

Дело не в том, чтобы сохранить их отношения. И никогда в этом не было. Они вообще не должны были начаться, к слову.

Но во взгляде Лары пылала почти что ненависть, и от этого ему казалось, словно она вонзает в него клинок и проворачивает.

Сожаление.

_«Если бы только...»_

_«Если бы только я был кем-то другим. Если бы у меня был шанс начать все сначала. Если бы я мог поступить иначе, исправить свои ошибки...»_

Из строения, куда Яков попросил отвести Иону, показался женский силуэт. Это была она. Лара смотрела на небо. И выглядела... иначе.

Когда она входила внутрь, то выглядела такой юной и хрупкой, и Якову хотелось лишь сжать ее объятьях и защитить от жестокого мира. И он бы так и поступил, если бы не думал, что тогда она заколет его ножом или пристрелит прямо на месте, потому что, хоть она и с виду была всего лишь юной девушкой, которая может сломаться от любого применения силы, на самом деле Лара была совсем не такой и запросто могла проявить ярость даже тогда, когда была такой уязвимой, какой Яков никогда ее еще не видел.

Но теперь она выглядела иначе. Спокойной. Сильной. Решительной. Теперь она снова была той самой Богиней из стали, несгибаемой и неуязвимой, даже пугающей и холодной.

Это было... впечатляюще. Он не мог отвести от нее взгляда, продолжая любоваться. Он видел ее такой только в ГУЛаге, когда они впервые встретились, бежали и она порешила солдат Тринити.

Спустя долгую минуту Лара взглянула на Обсерваторию — и Яков понял, что она приняла решение: ей пора в Палату Душ, чтобы столкнуться наконец лицом к лицу с тем, что ее ждет.

Яков смотрел, как она направилась к тайному проходу, взглянула во тьму и после секундного замешательства ступила внутрь. У самого Якова не хватало смелости сделать это сотни лет. А стоило бы, и он часто об этом думал. Он должен был вернуться в Китеж и сам уничтожить Источник — это было бы единственным верным решением. Он бы заблаговременно предотвратил попытку Тринити заполучить Источник или позволить ему испортить еще чью-нибудь душу. Он должен был сам спасти людей от этого проклятья.

Но он был трусом и так ничего и не сделал. А теперь все под угрозой — и жизни его людей, и вера всего мира, — только лишь потому, что он боялся взглянуть в лицо своему прошлому и совершенным ошибкам.

Из-за этого Лара должна была сделать все за него. Едва взрослая женщина рисковала теперь жизнью, столкнувшись с тем, что давным-давно должно было быть сделано им самим.

Ему на ухо зашептал пробудившийся голосок эгоизма, пытаясь снять с него ответственность: если бы он уничтожил Источник, то никогда бы не встретил Лару. Если бы не совершил прежних ошибок, никогда бы с ней не познакомился и не полюбил.

Это не должно было ничего для него значить, не должно было облегчать чувство вины, потому как не меняло сути поступков. Но, попробовав на вкус мысль о том, как он никогда бы не встретил Лару, он почувствовал горечь — и был постыдно рад тому, что все-таки это случилось. И это было ужасной мыслью, ведь пришлось столько натворить.

Пришло время все исправить.

Все еще глядя на тайный проход, Яков пытался мыслить здраво, но в голове один за другим роились вопросы. Как может он оставить ее сейчас одну? Даже если она и ненавидела его, даже если думала о нем всякие ужасы, он все равно не должен ее бросать. Что ж ему теперь, просто сесть и ждать?

Как после такого себе в глаза смотреть?

Он что, в самом деле превратился в трусливого слабака?

Кто же он такой?

* 

— Анна! Стой!

Яков замер, услышав сильный уверенный голос Лары — такой, словно мог остановить само время. Укрывшись в тени, он увидел опустившуюся на колени светловолосую женщину, которая прижимала что-то к груди, словно ребенка. Вот только это был не ребенок, а Источник. Румяная от спешки и мороза Лара подбежала к ней, и на ее куртке были пятна крови — но Яков не заметил ран. Кровь была не ее. Лара прорвалась сюда через все преграды — но все еще пыталась взывать к голосу разума Анны. Почему-то женщина была важна для нее и Лара пыталась ее спасти, повторяя ту же ошибку, которую Яков уже совершал.

Но Анну так просто не переубедишь. Она потеряла слишком много и могла потерять еще больше — саму жизнь. Ее ожидала медленная болезненная смерть, и ей совсем этого не хотелось — настолько, что она была готова пожертвовать родным братом. Яков уже встречал таких: они не остановятся ни перед чем.

— А как же твой отец? Ты позволишь извратить память о нем? Как ты можешь сдаться, когда уже так близко? — через силу произнесла Анна. Она почти что умоляла, играя на самом сильном страхе Лары.

Яков знал — это было для нее настоящим испытанием. Отец значил для нее все, и с самого Яматая она боролась за то, чтобы очистить его честное имя. Лара несла на себе груз вины за то, что когда-то думала об отце так же, как и все — что лорд Крофт выжил из ума в погоне за сказочками. Лара рассказала Якову об этом однажды, в одну из тихих ночей, проведенных вместе, когда у них еще было время друг на друга и он мог обнимать ее, слушать и узнавать ближе. Когда мог быть рядом.

Очевидно, ей все еще было больно. Это было заметно по тому, как она не осмеливалась взглянуть на Анну, и как горло сдавило, не дав ей ничего сказать... Видимо, Лара все еще размышляла над альтернативой. Она _поддалась_, явно засомневавшись — идея доказать миру, что ее отец не сумасшедший, заставила ее задуматься. Но она была не из тех, на кого так легко повлиять — так что она выстоит. Но это станет ее самой трудной проверкой.

Она подняла взгляд — и ее темно-карие глаза были полны решимости.

— Я готова на такую жертву. Я не позволю тебе забрать Источник.

— Подумай о миллионах страждущих и умирающих. Мы сможем их спасти. Сможем изменить мир. Вместе. — Умоляла ли ее Анна теперь? Насколько хорошо она знала Лару, понимала ли, что та была словно гора, которую не сдвинуть с места? Или это было лишь ее последней отчаянной попыткой?

— Цена слишком высока, Анна. Нам не суждено жить вечно. Смерть — это часть жизни.

Яков ощутил огромное облегчение, отдавшееся теплом внутри. Даже счастье. Любовь. Лара понимала, как сильно Источник изменит и уничтожит все сущее — так что его поступок она тоже, должно быть, поймет. Почему он солгал ей. Почему _должен был_ солгать. Почему не мог позволить ей забрать Источник. Она поймет его мотивы. И его самого.

Так что ему не пришлось долго раздумывать — он просто вышел из укрытия и убил солдата. Даже когда Анна направила на него пистолет, он совсем не удивился — спустя сотни лет люди казались ему такими предсказуемыми.

— Яков! Берегись!

Значит, Лара все еще переживала о нем. Даже зная, что он не может умереть, предупредила его — и ее голос был полон эмоций, беспокойства и даже страха.

Он услышал такие знакомые звуки выстрела — и в тот же момент его пронзила острая боль. К ней он так и не привык. Боль была такой резкой и внезапной, что его сразу повело, сколько бы раз он ни испытывал ее прежде. Порезы, раны от копий и пуль, удары... Легче никогда не становилось. Некоторые вещи не меняются.

Его собственные стоны и хрипы сливались со звоном выстрелов в ушах, и слова Анны еле до него долетали.

— Довольно того, что один Крофт погиб из-за него.

Из-за него. Из-за Источника? Или из-за всего остального? Из-за Долины и ее людей, из-за них двоих, вместе, и всего, что у них есть...

— Но я готова.

Лара оказалась еще более смелой, чем он даже мог предположить. Она не должна отдавать за это жизнь, не должна, не за это, _пожалуйста, нет, только не за все это, не за меня..._

Раздался металлический звон тяжелых доспехов — их медленно окружали Бессмертные, смыкаясь в смертельное кольцо. Яков знал, что его самого они не тронут — но они все равно по-прежнему наводили на него леденящий душу ужас. Они без колебаний уничтожат любое живое существо, лишь бы сохранить Источник в целости и обеспечить вечную жизнь самим себе. В точности как тогда, когда пришла монгольская армия, и Бессмертные предпочли уничтожить Китеж вместе со всеми людьми.

Нет, он не позволит этому случиться снова.

*

И при первой же возможности Лара, не сомневаясь ни минуты, выхватила Источник и занесла его над полом, угрожая разбить, в надежде, что этого будет достаточно — но Бессмертные не остановились. Лара подняла Источник выше, занесла над головой в готовности уничтожить... но не смогла. Если она сделает это, то сохранит жизнь себе и Анне, но какой ценой? Ученый внутри нее запротестовал, но она отпихнула его — она сомневалась не из-за него.

Лара взглянула на пришедшего за ней Якова, который лишь хотел ее защитить, удержать подальше от всего. Яков, которого она любила, теперь был ранен и лежал на полу — все еще живой, но в агонии.

Если она сделает это, велик шанс, что потеряет и его. Он больше не будет бессмертным, а у него уже слишком сильное кровотечение.

Может ли она? Может ли в который раз снова потерять столь важное для нее? Шанс на счастливую жизнь, на что-то нормальное, шанс снова чувствовать себя полноценной, быть любимой и любить в ответ?

Яков взглянул ей в глаза, и Лара все уже знала. Они оба знали, потому что думали сейчас об одном и том же. Им обоим было страшно, обоим хотелось, чтобы все завершилось как-то иначе. Все это несправедливо. Как может она принять такое решение?

Он ощутил то же, что и в те моменты, когда сомневался, делать ли первый шаг к Ларе или нет, зная, что ее нужно лишь совсем чуть-чуть подтолкнуть. Яков кивнул ей, и взгляд его глаз был нежным и внушающим уверенность.

— Все в порядке, — мягко произнес он тем же тоном, которым рассказывал ей по ночам о секретах, выводя нежные узоры на ее коже, и в те минуты Лара никогда не чувствовала себя в большей безопасности.

Она все поняла.

— Прости, — прошептала она в ответ — и сделала то, что должно. И запечатывая в этот самый момент их судьбу навеки, Лара чувствовала, как разрывается сердце.

Все прошедшее время утекало теперь сквозь пальцы, словно песок, унося с собой каждое украденное мгновение. Каждое прикосновение, каждый поцелуй, каждый шепот обращались в прах, как и Бессмертные вокруг. Они кричали и исчезали, и ветер подхватывал и уносил прочь их пепел. Нет, она не могла потерять его. Только не его.

До смерти перепуганная Лара подбежала к нему в паническом ожидании, что он тоже вот-вот исчезнет.

— Яков, держись... — молила она, зажимая ладонями его раны в попытках остановить кровь и спасти. Она должна была спасти его. _Боже, пожалуйста, позволь мне его спасти._

От теплой крови под ее руками стало липко, и быстро натекла в целая лужица.

— Я и так... слишком долго ждал.

_Нет-нет-нет, нетнетнет пожалуйста нет_

— Пожалуйста, не говори так. — Ей было сложно говорить — ее душили рыдания, и она не была в силах удерживать хлынувшие по щекам слезы. Но ей нужно было остановить кровь, успокоиться и не расклеиваться. Нельзя расклеиваться, не сейчас, не тогда, когда она нужна ему сильнее всего.

Когда боль немного отступила, перед глазами Якова уже становилось мутно и он почувствовал, что смерть совсем близко. Это было одновременно и как будто знакомо, и в то же время совсем ново — он умирал столько раз за свою долгую жизнь, что знал, какова она, дорога к смерти. Но в этот раз что-то было как будто не так. Словно он знал, что уже не вернется.

Он ждал настоящей смерти много лет, зная, что она положит конец его долгому бытию. Он думал, ему нечего терять — и так пожил достаточно. Софья уже взрослая и сильная и с ней все будет в порядке, возможно, она скоро сама заведет семью. С народом тоже все будет в порядке — Софья заменит отца в качестве лидера и поведет их в новое светлое будущее, где никто больше не станет пытаться им навредить. Его здесь больше ничего не держало.

А когда это наконец произошло, оказалось, что все-таки что-то да есть. И такое, что стало значить для него как целый мир. И он уже не хотел умирать. Это было нечестно по отношению к ним обоим. Они заслуживали много большего — заслуживали счастья, настоящего второго шанса, обещавшего им совместную жизнь. Но Яков всегда был реалистом и знал, что теперь-то от смерти уже не убежишь.

Яков в последний раз взглянул на Лару: он запомнит и заберет это последнее воспоминание с собой на тот свет. Он слабо улыбнулся.

— За всю свою жизнь я почти не встречал таких невероятных людей, как ты.

_Я боготворю тебя. И всегда боготворил. Не позволь никому тебе помешать._

Формы и цвета смешались, смазались, слившись в черноту вокруг. Он еще слышал ее голос — но уже не мог ей ответить.


	8. И идя долиною смертной тени

Темнота всегда помогала Ларе думать — ничего не отвлекало. Лара часто часами расслабленно лежала в постели, пока мозг продолжал работать, пытаясь найти лучшее решение задачи. Ночь была самым продуктивным временем суток — потому что тогда Лара могла спокойно подумать о серьезных вещах.

Даже если она ничем больше не была занята, порой ее обнаженной спины касалась теплая рука Якова — он тоже не спал, просто лежал рядом, — и таким образом пытался вернуть ее к реальности. «Слишком громко думаешь», — говорил он с улыбкой, и добавляя, что ей нужно выспаться, прижимал к себе, и они говорили о всяких приятных мелочах, пока Лара не засыпала. Обычно засыпала она довольно быстро, потому что его голос и тепло всегда успокаивали бег мыслей и расслабляли, и она чувствовала себя в безопасности.

Когда отца не стало, многое вокруг Лары поменялось и ей пришлось вырасти быстрее, чем другие дети. Она даже не могла вспомнить, когда последний раз о ней кто-нибудь заботился — конечно, были и Уинстон, и Анна, и Алекс с Сэм, но... это другое. Да, она могла делиться с ними какими-то проблемами и в целом не была так уж одинока — все могло быть гораздо хуже и она понимала, как ей повезло, — но в глубине души все равно чувствовала себя одинокой.

Конечно, у Лары и до этого были друзья и возлюбленные, но ей всегда казалось, что с ними она делилась своими мыслями и телом лишь на короткое время и до определенных пределов. Она никогда не делилась всею собой, а лишь некоторыми приемлемыми частями — показывала свои лучшие стороны, и никогда — всю целиком, всю свою многогранность. Но в этот раз все было иначе — по многим причинам.

Первое время после того знаменательного разговора среди руин Лара чувствовала себя... странно. Все было ей ново, она с таким прежде не сталкивалась. А что было раньше? Кратковременные отношения и еще более короткие одноразовые ночи? Но все это не то. Она либо пыталась кому-то понравиться, либо наслаждалась кратковременным удовольствием и весельем, убегая от проблем окружающего мира. По-настоящему она никогда не интересовала своих партнеров. Но это никогда и не было проблемой, по крайней мере, в разовых встречах — там все было просто и ясно и безо всяких ложных ожиданий, и классный секс заодно. Что же до отношений, то Лара избегала их. В чем соль, если не дотягиваешь до чьих-то ожиданий? Тогда уж лучше быть одной.

Но Яков был... другим. С ним было просто, и Лара никогда не чувствовала за ним злого умысла. Он не пытался рассмешить ее или как-то завоевать. Он просто позволил всему идти своим чередом, и ей это нравилось.

Как могла она это забыть, когда так злилась на него той ночью?

Интересно, что несмотря на то, что Яков был старше, он всегда был удивительно тихим и осторожным и даже неуверенным, когда дело касалось их двоих. Поцеловав ее однажды, он не пересек больше никаких границ, не попытался потом поцеловать снова, даже не коснулся ее. Он дарил ей свою улыбку, теплые взгляды, беспокойство за нее, когда она куда-нибудь отправлялась — все это значило, что он был серьезен с самого начала, но ему просто требовалось время, чтобы открыться.

Ларе было совершенно в новинку, что он не пытался сразу перейти к делу и всеми правдами-неправдами затащить в койку — и эти моменты многое для нее значили. Немного спокойствия и любви — словно глоток свежего воздуха среди бесконечного безумия, крови и криков. Как место, где можно укрыться на охоте. Огонь, у которого можно согреться перед дальней дорогой. Он не пытался привязать ее к себе. И пусть он был лидером среди своих людей и у него было больше жизненного опыта, она чувствовала, что он не пытался как-то доминировать, но в то же время и не относился к ней как к равной. Он следовал за ней. Это Лара указывала, куда и как быстро или медленно им идти, а он соглашался идти следом и уважал ее выбор. Когда она была в чем-то не уверена, он слегка подталкивал ее, когда спешила — словно сдерживал, чтобы она сперва подумала немного, а когда ей нужна была поддержка — был рядом.

Лара не очень понимала, что она дала ему взамен. Что вообще может она ему предложить? Ей нравилось проводить с ним время, хотелось почаще слушать его, задавать вопросы — но она никогда не давила, когда видела, что он еще не готов. Они вели себя так, словно у них впереди было все время на свете — но это было не так. Времени у них было совсем немного — только то, что они смогли украсть.

Лара скучала по тем мгновениям, когда в пещере они тихонько сидели у огня, прижимаясь друг к другу, и Яков обнимал ее крепче или сажал на колени, обнимая сзади и пряча от мира. Это было так просто, и Лара знала, что она в самом лучшем из всех возможных мест на свете, и что он всегда будет рядом, чтобы ни случилось. Мириться с тяжелыми реалиями было проще, когда он был рядом, чем в одиночку, как прежде.

Теперь Ларе казалось, что все это было давным-давно.

*

Когда в Палате Душ все стихло и они остались одни и в относительной безопасности, Лара все еще вот-вот могла потерять часть себя. Она и не думала, что в ней осталось, что терять — но, очевидно, это было так. Ее пронзил ледяной страх, что сейчас из нее вырвут самое дорогое и ей будет еще больнее, чем прежде, оставив ее сломленной и полной тоски.

_«Могла ли я поступить иначе?»_

Она не могла найти ответа на вопрос, как бы ни старалась. Должна ли она была послушать Якова и оставив попытки добраться до Источника, и принять то, что, придя сюда за одним, получила взамен нечто совсем иное? Нечто, ставшее для нее намного более ценным? Она поняла это слишком поздно.

_«Могла ли я спасти его?»_

Была ли она проклята терять всех, кто был для нее важен? Испытывать эту почти парализующую боль, ломающую все внутри так, что Лара уже и не знала, сможет ли снова быть прежней? Чувствовать себя разбитой на рассыпавшиеся по полу осколки, один на один с болезненными воспоминаниями о том, что у нее было, и чего теперь нет?

_«Если бы я не вспылила, когда узнала правду о нем, если бы поступила по-другому, было бы тогда возможно иное решение?»_

Все время одни и те же вопросы. Могла ли она сделать что-то лучше? Ей казалось, что могла — но все равно продолжала снова и снова повторять те же ошибки.

_«Когда я уже научусь чему-нибудь?»_

Первым инстинктивным желанием было позвать на помощь, но кто бы откликнулся? Кто бы услышал? Она могла лишь зажимать его раны, видя, как кровь окрашивает руки ярко-красным, и молить его не сдаваться.

Это было совершенно бесполезно. Если не случится чуда, то Яков истечет кровью. Этот холодный и расчетливый страх поедал ее изнутри, заставляя сидеть и смотреть, как Яков медленно умирает.

У нее остались смутные воспоминания о Яматае. Когда она только начала свой путь становления той, кто она есть теперь, ей приходилось впервые делать сложные выборы, и тогда это так... шокировало. Это было таким тяжелым испытанием, что разум отказывался запоминать все в четких деталях. Все было как в тумане, и Лара не могла с точностью сказать, где начиналось и заканчивалось воспоминание, не могла ухватить его — лишь вспомнить сами ощущения и яркие картинки.

В этот раз все было точно так же. Она не могла с точностью сказать, что произошло. Она помнила какие-то фрагменты с Софьей и Потомками, но ярче всего помнила страх и почти физическую боль, желание кричать — от того, что вот-вот случится самое ужасное, о вещах, о которых сожалеет сильнее всего, о совершенном и не совершенном. О том, чего так Якову и не сказала и о чем не спрашивала. И что никогда не задумывалась об их будущем. А стоило. Но теперь все пропало.

Четче всего она помнит твердую землю, холод мокрого снега под коленями, от которого брюки сразу намокли и испачкались, красную потрескавшуюся кожу замерзших рук, которые она запустила в сугроб свежего чистого снега и принялась яростно тереть друг о друга, чтобы отмыть полузасохшую кровь — и снег становился розовым, а руки немели от холода. Если бы она тоже могла онеметь, если бы могла не чувствовать всю эту боль, от которой хотелось рыдать и кричать, надеясь, что когда-нибудь это кончится. Лара не хотела этой боли. Не снова. Не в третий раз. Она не переживет. _«Пожалуйста, только не снова.»_

Кто-то помог ей встать и повел прочь, обратно в деревню, в ее временную избушку, в которой она особенно-то и не появлялась — всякий раз, когда она была в деревне, то в основном проводила ночи у Якова. Краем сознания Лара решила, что помогает ей Софья. Та ласково обращалась к ней и говорила, что все будет хорошо. Ларе хотелось сказать ей, чтобы прекратила врать.

Ее оставили одну приходить в себя, ведь она нуждалась в этом. Но быть одной — значит быть беззащитной против собственных мыслей и воспоминаний. Она могла думать только о том, что все профукала, вспоминать ту ночь, когда Яков открыл свою суть, как она на это отреагировала и что сказала. Она вспоминала боль в его глазах и молчаливую мольбу понять его, вспоминала, как он пытался все объяснить, но она не дала ему ни единого шанса, потому что ей было слишком больно и она была слишком горда. Оттого, что ее предали. Но предали ли?

Она просто очень глупая девица, постоянно ломающая дров.

Лара ждала — но понятия не имела, чего. Она попыталась подумать о будущем, но мозг словно сжался и тут же схлопнулся, отказывать работать. Вскоре пришел Иона — ему уже было заметно лучше, чего не скажешь о самой Ларе. Честно говоря, она могла только догадываться, что далеко не в лучшей форме — но увидев, как Иона охнул, попытавшись (безуспешно) скрыть удивление, Лара теперь уверилась в этой догадке. Он попытался вдохнуть в нее немного желания идти дальше по плану — ведь у Лары всегда был план Б, — но сейчас? Она и понятия не имела. Она совсем не была уверена, что же теперь делать, не была способна на самое крошечное решение или мотивацию встать и идти. Может, пора сдаться? Если она позабудет обо всем, то боль тоже уйдет?

Чего же она ждала? Наказания? Осуждения? Что кто-нибудь скажет ей, что сейчас будет? Что Софья выгонит ее? Иногда Лара слышала ее голос снаружи — та, понизив тон, разговаривала с Ионой, спрашивала, как Лара себя чувствует. Софья не была ни слепой, ни глупой. Не так много времени прошло после разговора Лары и Якова, как она однажды заявила ей, что та выглядит счастливой. Лара удивленно посмотрела на нее, моргнув и не очень поняв, о чем она.

— Он как будто тоже, — добавила Софья и ушла, а Лара так и осталась стоять в некотором удивлении и задумчивости.

А теперь, все испоганив и оставив после себя горы трупов солдат Тринити и Потомков, доведя Якова до смертельного ранения и забрав его бессмертие, Лара каким-то образом все еще оставалась Софье подругой — такой, о здоровье которой стоит интересоваться.

_«Я сотворила все это с твоим отцом, твоими людьми и тобой — так почему же ты так добросердечна ко мне?»_

Ларе казалось, она не заслуживает ни симпатии, ни внимания.

Иона постоянно спрашивал у Софьи про Якова, но та каждый раз отвечала одно и то же: он жив, но без сознания. Она не хотела, чтобы кто-то ходил туда и беспокоил его, так что она никого не пускала — и это было большее, что она могла сделать. Она поведала Ионе, что они извлекли пули, но здесь не больница и врачей нет — у дикой природы свои законы: выживи или умри. Иногда жизнь вдали от цивилизации то еще проклятье — даже если бы кто-нибудь отправился в ближайший город за нормальным доктором и убедил бы его прийти, то к тому моменту Яков уже был бы мертв. Или бы выздоровел сам. Не то чтобы Лара не думала об этом — ей все равно нужно было занять чем-то мысли, — но даже она понимала, что это было бы бессмысленно. Им оставалось только ждать и надеяться.

*

«Как вышло, что я так привязалась к человеку за такое короткое время?»

Лара знала, что не стоит затевать это — но времени на подумать было полно, тем более когда вокруг темно и ничто не отвлекает от мыслей. Только на этот раз никто не касался ее кожи с нежностью, никто не улыбался мягко, ничей теплый глубокий голос не отвлекал ее от чрезмерных обдумываний всего подряд. Лара была вольна проигрывать в голове снова и снова, не позволяя себе уснуть, каждое разделенное на двоих мгновение, каждое сказанное друг другу слово, каждую совершенную ошибку.

_«У отца с матерью было так же?»_

Боже, если бы только она могла спросить у матери. Она бы спросила, что ей теперь делать, как та поступила, когда встретила Ричарда Крофта и пришлось принимать сложные решения, так как ее семья была против отношений с Крофтами. Ее мать была достаточно волевой, чтобы сделать собственный выбор и остаться с человеком, которого любила, выйти за него и родить ребенка. Если бы Лара могла унаследовать хоть немного той силы... Разбираться со смертельными ловушками и врагами, желавшими ее убить, казалось намного проще, чем с собственными чувствами — Лара была хороша в первом, но абсолютно недееспособна во втором. Прямо как ее отец — достаточно смелый перед лицом опасности, но до чертиков боявшийся всего связанного с любовью и что хоть чуточку сильнее, чем дружба. Хотя быть другом Лары — это тоже задачка та еще. Может, это прошлое так на нее повлияло, а может, она всегда была такой... неловкой с людьми. Ей было сложно открыться, но в то же время она могла вытерпеть множество ужасных вещей — таких, которые сломали бы почти каждого из ее близких. Ею двигало желание выжить, а не развлекать кого-то.

Уснуть той ночью ей так и не удалось, и солнце уже поднималось из-за горизонта. Ночь казалась бесконечной. Переворачиваясь с боку на бок в попытках расслабиться, Лара размышляла над вариантами. Она могла бы надеть теплую куртку и встать, но сил на это не было, даже легкая прогулка по лесу казалась чем-то непосильным — но, может быть, охотничья вылазка поможет прочистить мозги и отвлечься от всего, почувствовать себя всего лишь человеком, к тому же свежему мясу здесь всегда были рады. Наконец-то она может сделать что-то полезное.

Наконец решившись, Лара села, и когда принялась надевать ботинки, услышала знакомый звук — через деревню кто-то бежал. Ей стало любопытно, и она встала и направилась к двери, чтобы узнать, в чем дело. Может, стоит захватить пистолет на всякий? Да, не помешало бы — никому, кроме незваного гостя. В этот момент в ее домик влетела рыжеволосая женская фигура. Софья тяжело дышала, и глаза ее блестели от воодушевления.

Она не тратила время на приветствия.

— Пошли, — почти что приказным тоном заявила она. — Он очнулся.


	9. Бежим отсюда при первой возможности

Когда Лара вышла из хижины и последовала за Софьей, деревня еще глубоко спала. Ранним зимним утром мороз был беспощаден — привыкнуть к холоду за все время Лара так и не смогла, — ледяной ветер бил в лицо и пронизывал до костей, сколько бы слоев одежды она ни надела.

Снег под ногами хрустел, пока они с Софьей шли в слабых лучах солнца. Вокруг было очень тихо и мирно, но Лара чувствовала совсем иное.

Яков пришел в себя. Он был жив. Все эти дни она так боялась потерять его — но угроза миновала, и теперь Лара могла глубоко выдохнуть от облегчения. Но через мгновение она вдруг задумалась: как он к ней отнесется? Их последний разговор вышел очень некрасивым, а теперь, когда Источник уничтожен... у нее больше не было повода оставаться. Что теперь с ними будет?

Лара ненавидела себя за то, что поддалась иллюзиям — и пускай ей будет тяжело, но она должна отказаться остаться. Она была уверена, что вернется с Ионой домой — и что хочет, чтобы Яков пошел за ней, и они смогли бы использовать тот шанс, который им выпал. Она не могла бросить его здесь, не сейчас — она должна была побороться за то, что у них есть, сохранить отношения, защитить и не позволить им умереть. Она действительно этого желала.

Но Лара не знала, чего хочет Яков. Хотел ли он бросить все и вместе с ней столкнуться с современными реалиями? Имеет ли она право вообще просить о таком? Лара подняла взгляд, увидев перед собой прокладывающую путь Софью, и сердце пропустило удар. Она собиралась просить Якова бросить дочь.

Но не Ларе решать. Что бы он ни ответил, она должна уважать его выбор.

Они дошли до небольшого строения, выглядевшего немного более обустроенным по сравнению с обычными хижинами среди деревьев. Вход охраняли два мужчины-Потомка — они стерегли покой Якова. Софья ступила внутрь, и прошедшую следом Лару впустили без нареканий.

Войдя за Софьей, Лара осмотрелась. Внутри было очень неплохо — даже довольно-таки уютно. Огонь хорошо обогревал помещение, и после жестоко хлеставшего ветра здесь было очень приятно. Яков лежал у огня на охапке пушистых шкур, укрытый одеялом. Он повернул голову в сторону вошедших. Выглядел Яков усталым и слабым — Лара никогда его таким не видела. Без сомнения, теперь он был столь же хрупким, как и обычные люди.

— Оставлю вас, — шепнула ей Софья, и Лара тут же ощутила порыв ледяного ветра за спиной, когда та снова открыла дверь и вышла наружу.

Яков слабо улыбнулся ей, не сказав ни слова — и Лара опустилась рядом на колени, позволяя обнять себя. Им не нужны были слова — они просто были тихо благодарны друг другу за то, что были живы и в относительном порядке. За то, что могли увидеться.

И честно говоря, до сего момента Лара даже не представляла, насколько была не готова к худшему.

Не спеша осмотрев Якова, она заметила выглядывавшие из-под одеяла слои бинтов. Теперь на Якове все заживало медленно. Она обеспокоенно посмотрела на него: он был бледен, слаб и ему явно было больно. Ей снова захотелось сделать так, чтобы ему стало лучше, как-то облегчить боль — но она не могла ничем помочь.

Она протянула руку и коснулась его кожи. Та была теплой — Яков по-прежнему был здесь, с ней. По-настоящему.

Лара ощутила, словно с плеч упала тяжелая ноша — все страхи потерять его мигом ушли, он был с ней, он был жив и потихоньку шел на поправку. Это было так волнующе, что Лара выдохнула, словно от удара или падения. Она держала его за руку, боясь, что если отпустит, то снова потеряет его.

На языке вертелись страшные слова и произносить их не хотелось, но как бы Лара ни пыталась им противиться, они все равно попросились наружу:

— Я думала, что потеряю тебя, — хриплым и непослушным голосом произнесла она, подумав, что это оказалось даже труднее, чем она ожидала. Она смотрела не на Якова, а куда угодно мимо, борясь со слезами. Как же она устала плакать.

Ее внимание привлекло теплое нежное прикосновение — Яков гладил ее по щеке, стирая слезы.

— Я не хотел, чтобы так случилось. Я не должен был допустить. Мне жаль.

Из Лары вырвался безрадостный смешок. Это ему-то жаль? Он чуть не умер, и теперь извинялся перед ней за то, что оказался перед лицом возможной смерти? Перед лицом кончины, о которой пытался ее предупредить? Господи, ну не может же он быть таким непорочным.

— Но ты сделал все, что мог, чтобы меня образумить. Ты говорил, что мне не стоит идти туда, пока не обдумаю все как следует, говорил оставить все как есть, просил не быть упрямой и сделать выводы из прежних ошибок. Источник приносил только разрушения, но я не хотела ничего слышать.

Он посмотрел на нее так нежно и так... печально. Он выглядел, словно даже если бы сделал все, чтобы отговорить ее, то этого все равно было бы недостаточно. Он выглядел как будто как бы ни старался, все равно делал не все, что мог, делал недостаточно.

— Я должен был уничтожить его еще века назад, но не смог и переложил на тебя. Это было нечестно. Это моя ноша, не твоя.

Он вспомнил о той ужасной ночи, когда правда о нем и его прошлом открылась. И о всем, что Лара тогда ему наговорила.

— Мне жаль, — прошептал она и, помедлив, добавила: — что я так отреагировала, когда ты подтвердил мою догадку. Я наговорила того, чего не должна была... а когда оказалось, что все, что я тогда наговорила — это был наш последний с тобой разговор...

Яков ответил не сразу. Он не стал говорить, что все в порядке и что прощает ее. Он считал, что ему не за что ее прощать.

— Я лгал тебе, — просто сказал он.

— Но не желая того, — возразила Лара. Было нечестным сейчас осуждать его — он сделал то, что должен был, пусть это даже могло причинить ей боль. Вспоминая произошедшее, Лара больше не ощущала обиды — она видела, как он умирал и не могла ничего с этим поделать, и это стерло все без следа. Потому что то, что он был жив — уже достаточная награда, о которой она и мечтать не могла.

— И все же я лгал. — Яков глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. Об ошибках нелегко говорить, но нужно было все прояснить, чтобы идти дальше. — Мы не идеальны, Лара. Ни ты, ни я — никто. Люди склонны совершать одни и те же ошибки снова и снова, и я думал, что смогу на них научиться — ведь я обладал привилегией наблюдать за людьми многие годы, — однако я так и не сумел. Не надо винить себя. Я лгал тебе, и ты почувствовала себя преданной. Я сделал тебе больно, хоть и не желал этого — но все же сделал, хоть и знал, что так будет. Знал, что рано или поздно ты сама все узнаешь. Я должен был сам рассказать все заранее, но... мне было слишком страшно, что тогда я потеряю тебя.

Они были всего лишь людьми.

— Все, что нам остается — научиться на своих ошибках.

Яков признавался, что не идеален. Может быть, это и труднее всего — признавать свои ошибки. Ларе тоже пришлось столкнуться с подобным после Яматая, да и после случившегося с Источником тоже: сначала признать, что отец был прав, а она — нет и что она бросила его, полагая, что он сошел с ума. Потом — продолжая думать о том, что же наделала, когда могла бы спасти друзей, просто не потащив их за собой в Треугольник Дьявола, и тогда все были бы живы. А теперь она едва не потеряла Якова, потому что была слишком упряма и нетерпелива найти Источник, потому что была уверена, что должна и сможет, потому что это было ее привилегией, потому что это будет правильно и принесет пользу. Она ошибалась — и теперь, вспоминая обо всем этом, она понимала, насколько не идеальна. Теперь она понимала, что тогда думала только о себе и насколько ее решения вредили окружающим. Это злило — но помогало стать лучше. Не идеальной — но лучше, чем собой вчерашней.

Лара легонько сжала его руку, потом наклонилась и прижалась лбом к лбу Якова. Она сделала глубокий вдох, почувствовала его запах и запах костра и ощутила бесконечную благодарность, что он все еще с ней. Что у них есть второй шанс.

— Я еще научусь, — мягко ответила Лара.

_«Рядом с тобой.»_

— И больше не хочу делать это одна.

_«Не хочу быть одна.»_

Могла ли она надеяться на лучшее, или просила слишком многого? Был ли он готов к этому? А она сама? Действительно ли они оба этого хотели?

Яков немного отстранился, чтобы взглянуть ей в глаза. Он рассматривал ее какое-то мгновение. А потом просто улыбнулся — и ответил так легко, словно это было самой простой вещью на свете:

— Говорю же: я пойду за тобой куда угодно.


End file.
